Damn That Demon
by The Petulant Prodigy
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has discovered something terrible: he has a crush on the biggest nerd and loaner in school, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, who is actually a...delinquent? A sadist? A beast in human form? Damn that Demon! AU Yaoi
1. Geeks & Lords

**A/N: Took me a while to get back into this fic, but I'm back. Cleaned it up a bit and changed a few inconsistencies. -TPP**

* * *

**-Damn That Demon**-

Chapter 1: Geeks & Lords

* * *

"Here they come, here they come!"

"Get out of the way! _Move!"_

Ichigo Kurosaki was jostled in the hallway as students of Hogyoku High swarmed the hallways, pushing up against the lockers and shoving other kids out of the way.

Oh Fuck this, Ichigo thought, his fist connecting with the hollow area between a boy's shoulder blades. The kid wheezed and dropped like a rock, allowing Ichigo to step over his unmoving frame with his chemistry textbook.

"Nice shot, Kurosaki!" a grinning redheaded idiot named Renji said, catcalling from the other side of the hallway.

"Shut the fuck up," Ichigo said, exasperated. He didn't have time for the other student's bullshit. If he was late to class one more time, Professor Ukitake had threatened him with another detention, and he couldn't afford it, not when he had just secured a part-time after school job at Urahara Shoten.

"Move!" a gaggle of girls said, squishing him up against a row of tan lockers.

Fuck, now he was effectively blocked in. Kids lined either side, waiting for something. Ichigo already knew what they were waiting for, and it was absolutely ridiculous.

He snorted under his breath as the double doors at the end of the hallway opened, the Big 6 entering.

The guys murmured under their breaths as girls giggled and fawned. Everybody admired them, but all feared them. Every girl had a crush on at least one of the Big 6, and every guy had either gotten beaten up or had begged to join them. It was kind of a sad display, really. In fact, Ichigo had argued with at least fifty different students over why they were called the Big 6 when there were only four of them.

Ichigo's eyes scanned the bored-looking boys that had walked in, walking side by side down the cleared hallway, everybody pressed up against the lockers and staring.

Ichigo tried not to lose his temper: he couldn't fight his way through every fucking student in the hallway, so the best thing for him to do was sit still and be patient until the stupid, eye-gawking students retrieved their brains and started moving again.

"Oh my gosh! They're so hot!" a girl named Momo squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Ulquiorra's the hottest," a busty brunette said, her hands on her red cheeks, "Oh God, I'd do anything to be alone with him for five minutes."

"Well I want Gin," another girl said, giggling.

"I have dibs on Starrk," a very girly boy named Luppi said, sighing dramatically, "he's so quiet, and when he yawns, it's absolutely adorable!"

"All you guys must be high!" Tatsuki said, bumping them out of the way to stand next to Ichigo, "there's nothing special about them."

"Whatever, Tatsuki," Luppi said, a hand on his hip, "If the Big 6 were _girls,_ maybe you'd be a little more interested."

"I'm not a dyke!" Tatsuki bellowed, suddenly grabbing Luppi by the front of his shirt, "Just because all of my friends are boys and I never do anything girly and I spend an extreme amount of time obsessing over Orihime does _not_ mean I'm a lesbian!"

"Whatever," Luppi said, rolling his giant purple eyes, "Denial is the first stage, princess."

_**"Princess?"**_ Tatsuki bellowed, pulling her fist back to punch the annoying little terd.

A hand shot out to wrap around Tatsuki's fist, catching Ichigo and Tatsuki off guard.

"Don't," a male voice said evenly.

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd!" Tatsuki huffed, turning her rage on the tall boy that had appeared suddenly next to Ichigo. Ichigo registered the striped sweater vest, glasses, scuffed up Chucks and thick, black rimmed glasses before the kid with shockingly blue hair was punched in the chest and sent careening into the middle of the hallway, landing on his ass before the Big 6.

Nobody breathed as the Big 6 stopped, staring down at the blue-haired blunder by their feet.

Ichigo studied the kid who had stood up to Tatsuki, feeling sorry for him. He had been going to the school for the past two years, blending in fairly quickly considering he was a complete noob. He dressed in ridiculous sweater vests, usually with a pair of jeans and Converse. He might have been able to pull the look off with the cooler crowd, but the way he had his crazy blue hair styled forward to cover his forehead and hang over his eyes was extremely geeky, not to mention the thick, black glasses that hid his eyes. He was extremely tall, probably 6'1'', but he hunched his shoulders, like he was afraid of people. Which he seemed to be. He barely ever talked, and when he did, it was to throw formulas and correct answers to teachers.

Another thing that had made him an outcast: he was too damn smart for anybody's liking. A lot of kids picked on him, but he never said anything to them, instead ignoring them like they didn't exist. He'd sit in his corner desk, his book up to his nose, or he'd be sleeping. Come to think of it, Ichigo had maybe talked to him a handful of times, each time being for something ridiculous, like borrowing a pencil or asking if he had gotten the same answer as him in advanced Calculus.

Yeah, Ichigo, despite his delinquent tendencies and temper, was quite the student himself. Although he didn't flaunt it for obvious reasons, he prided himself on maintaining a high grade point average. He was in the top ten percentile of his class. But he knew this poor loser, Grimmjow Jabberwocky or some other shit like that, was in the top 1%, the elitist of the elite.

The Big 6 were still staring down at him, as if deciding if he was worth helping up or stepping over.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the one who always seemed to be in control of the group, finally said, "Please get out of our way."

The tallest of the group and the one with the craziest reputation, Nnoitra Jiruga, cackled with laughter, holding his stomach as he laughed. Gin stood to his side, his hands in his pockets as he offered that constant, creepy grin, his eyes hidden.

"S-sorry," Grimmjow mumbled, standing up and facing the group, his head held high, "but I'm not the type to ever, ever hit a girl, no matter how manly she may think she is."

"What?" Tatsuki raged, coming forward and punching him in the side as hard as she could, "Fuck you, geek! You're the biggest loser in our school! How dare you talk about me like that!"

Nnoitra was howling with laughter at this point, Ulquiorra's eyes filling with something unrecognizable. Ichigo couldn't stop watching him: was that rage he saw? But why? The Big 6 didn't care about kids getting hurt. Actually, they were responsible for most of the beatings. They were kind of the tentative peacekeepers at the school, but a lot of people messed with them, and they had gotten the reputation fairly quickly as troublemakers. Although they were troublemakers, they were still idolized by most of the student body. Teen idols. Ichigo wanted to throw up. Rumor was they were called the Big 6 because of their leader, a delinquent with the reputation of a demon.

Ichigo knew the superstition of 6 being the number of the devil. If that was the case, Big 6 didn't sound so stupid. Kind of bad ass, actually.

He was supposed to be an incredibly good fighter, a snarky talker, and all around bad ass that wouldn't hesitate to put his foot down your throat if you crossed his path. Other kids had started the rumor they called themselves the Big 6 because there were five members, and they were really looking for a sixth one, so a bunch of guys had petitioned and all had been beaten up and left in garbage cans or in bushes along the school's property.

It was utterly humiliating. In fact, there were probably only a handful of guys that hadn't tried, including Ichigo and Grimmjow. The girls didn't give a shit what they were called; most of them called them the Sexy Six and giggled behind their hands. God, girls made Ichigo want to throw up.

Tatsuki kicked Grimmjow in the gut as he fell forward, not making a sound as he took the beating, "You're such a loser! Say something to the Big 6! They're waiting for an answer, geekwad!"

Something inside of Ichigo snapped at the treatment. He didn't know Grimmjow from gravity, but he'd be damned if he'd let the poor kid get humiliated like that in front of the entire student body.

"Stop it, Tatsuki," Ichigo said, pushing forward and blocking Grimmjow from her, "Come on, this is stupid."

"Shut up!" Tatsuki said, still angry, "Why do you care, huh? Nobody cares about him. Nobody would even notice if he disappeared!"

"I would," Ichigo said evenly, his eyes fiery, "Just because he's on the ground doesn't mean he's weak or worthless. Stop acting like an ass, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looked like she wanted to throw a fit, her face super-red as she finally sputtered something to redeem herself in front of all these onlookers, even though what she said was ridiculous, "So-so what? You got the hots for Grimmjow or something?"

Half the people in the hallway made "oooh"ing noises while some others laughed and made kissy noises. Nnoitra's grin was eating his face, Starrk looked slightly amused and Gin his usual creepy-sexy self as Ichigo tried not to overreact.

In fact, he did what nobody else expected, and told the truth.

"So what if I do?" Ichigo said, shrugging, "It's not exactly a secret that I'm gay."

It wasn't a secret. Word had gotten out during Ichigo's junior year, after somebody from school had seen him kissing a boy he had been dating from the neighboring high school. He had tried to hide it for a long time, had even denied his sexual orientation for years, but he had found no reason to hide it anymore. He held his head high at school, took on the bullshit, fought every motherfucker that fucked with him and called him names, until eventually everybody had backed off. Come to think of it, the only real student interaction he had had all year were the few conversations with the awkward, mysterious Grimmjow and the few other gay students at the school, including his best friend Shinji Abarai. Tatsuki had quite literally been his only straight friend at the school.

Until now, since she was beet red and glaring daggers at the orange-headed strawberry, "Whatever! Just take the nerd and go make out or something!"

Almost everybody laughed, jeered, catcalled, and made rude innuendos.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tatsuki," Ichigo murmured, giving his friend a stern look before turning back towards Grimmjow and offering him a hand. Grimmjow took it,

standing up and mumbling thanks.

"Next time, I won't be there to help you," Ichigo said, turning away from all the students and walking away, furious as he made his way down another hallway and walked into his first class moments after the bell rang and people scattered.

Students came in, whispering and still laughing. Fuck all of them, Ichigo thought. Fuck them all.

He heard a desk scrape next to him, but he didn't look over. He didn't care what any of these people thought: he'd done what he had thought was right, and he'd been honest. Why should he allow anybody to talk down to him because of his sexual orientation? He was proud of himself and, damn it, he'd never been a weak, sniveling coward.

"Thank you, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, adjusting his glasses on his face, his blue hair skimming along the top of the glasses, "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said, looking away from him quickly to avoid blushing. Now that he had gotten a better look at him, he was pretty cute. If he pushed that blue hair back, maybe styled it a bit, and got rid of the glasses, Ichigo was sure he could be cute. He had exotic looks: Ichigo doubted he was full-blooded Japanese. Ichigo had been blown away one day when he'd heard Grimmjow answer his phone in the library one time, something that wasn't allowed, but he had gotten away with it anyway. Grimmjow had fired off in German, the words flowing from his mouth effortlessly and kind of turning Ichigo on. He would never admit it out loud, but there was something about not being able to understand a language that was kind of hot. And Grimmjow was certainly fluent in something besides Japanese. Ichigo also had English class with him, and he excelled in that too, speaking as eloquently and professionally as Kuchiki-sensei.

The more and more Ichigo began thinking about Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the schoool's most awkward, quiet, clutzy nerd, the more he found himself being attracted to him.

Grimmjow sat quietly at his side, taking notes with a sure hand. Huh, he was left-handed. Wait…Ichigo had seen him take notes before, and he'd most definitely used his right. Was this bastard ambidextrous? Was there nothing he wasn't good at? And everybody called him a geek. Of course he never played sports and was quiet in gym, never getting picked for teams or anything. Ichigo had only heard, because he hadn't been assigned to the same gym class as Grimmjow. It suddenly made him want to see Grimmjow in gym clothes, those glasses put away, that hair slicked back from a quick shower after soccer or running laps…

Shit, Ichigo gulped. When did I get a crush on such a weirdo?

Grimmjow looked at him, and Ichigo quickly looked away, embarrassed. Damn, he'd been staring for a while, obviously.

Ichigo didn't see the smirk on Grimmjow's face as he scribbled more notes with his favorite blue pen.

* * *

"Ichigo, I can't believe you stood up to the Big 6! That was so hot!" Shinji squealed after school, walking with Ichigo the couple blocks to his house, "They were totally thrown off, like didn't know what to do! Especially that tight-ass Ulquiorra. He looked completely constipated as you took over the situation! And Tatsuki, Jesus, that bitch needs to get _laid...!"_

Ichigo listened to his friend blabber on and on, making him laugh. Shinji had been his best friend for years, had always made him feel comfortable and that he could be himself, so he'd finally stopped lying to himself and told Shinji his freshman year of highschool.

_"Aw, Ichi," Shinji had said, putting an arm around his shoulders, "Welcome 'ta the club. Dammit, if only you were my type!"_

_"Shut up!" Ichigo had barked, punching his friend in the shoulder and making him yelp._

_"You're such a brute!" Shinji had complained, laughing, "Oh, I already have a list of guys that're gonna be after you…"_

And Shinji had stayed true to his word, hooking him up with a variety of boys that were, for the most part, his type. But nothing had stuck. And when a few of them had gotten too touchy, Ichigo had kicked them in the face or punched them so hard in the face or gut that they'd never called or texted him again. Damn horny teenage boys! Didn't they get that there had to be feelings involved for something as serious as sex?

Dammit, Ichigo thought, when did I start sounding like a damn parent?

Ichigo was still a virgin, and he didn't mind it, but he didn't exactly broadcast it, either. It was embarrassing for a boy of seventeen to still be the V word: it just wasn't heard of. Everybody Ichigo knew, well, nearly everybody, had lost it over the summer or sometime in high school. Ichigo's senior year was quickly ending, and he was about ready to just throw in the towel and do what every other kid had done.

Get wasted at a party and start groping.

That's how Shinji had done it, and it had worked out splendidly for him. Why not Ichigo?

"You're coming tonight, right?" Shinji asked, bringing Ichigo back to the present.

"To what?"

_"Duh!_ Neliel's party tonight? She's only, like, the richest kid in school. Her parents are out of town. Everybody will be there, even Grimmjow."

Ichigo's ears reddened, "Why do I care?"

"Oh come on," Shinji said, rolling his eyes, "Ya obviously got somethin' for him if ya were willing to embarrass yourself like that in front of half of the student body. Nobody misses a Neliel party; he'll definitely be there, and this could be your chance."

"Shut up," Ichigo said, punching Shinji playfully in the shoulder again. Shinji knew him far too well. Dammit, "I'll come, but I'm not going to like it."

Shinji giggled, "I have a feeling you're going to eat those words, Ichi."

* * *

Grimmjow walked the few blocks off campus to get to his car, a sleek black-and-orange RX-7 he'd been tinkering with for the past few months. He was still making modifications to it, but he was pretty pleased with what it was capable of at the moment speed-wise.

He kind of had a thing for orange. Orange cars and, more importantly, orange hair.

He never parked on campus: too many students would be confused. Why would a class-certified nerd have such an expensive ride? He didn't need people knowing he was rich. That would just have more fake bimbos coming onto him, the damn, fake-titted gold diggers. Enough of the whores at the school were dropping subtle hints that if he helped them pass the next exam, they'd make it worth his while.

_Fuck that shit,_ Grimmjow thought with a grin. _Can't get it up for girls, anyway._

And it was true. Nobody but his crew knew he was gay, and he preferred it that way. Gave him the options he wanted. And he was getting sick and tired of playing the nerdy outcast. It wasn't like him at all.

Now seated in the driver's seat, the smell of detailed leather surrounding him, he pulled the annoying scratchy sweater vest over his head and threw it in the back seat, revealing a simple white v-neck shirt with 3-quarter sleeves. He pulled the sleeves up to reveal toned, tan skin graced with a few intricate tattoos he had gotten done over the past three years. He always had to wear shirts to school that covered his arms to his elbows to avoid kids knowing he had such things.

He pushed his hair back with his hands, making it more manageable. He fucking hated walking around school everyday with his hair in his fucking eyes. How the hell was he supposed to see? His glasses were non-prescription. He didn't need them: his steel blue eyes had perfect 20/20 vision.

He yawned, the silver bar in his tongue exposed for a second as he ran hands through his hair, trying to make it behave just once. It was always unruly; he usually had to gel it back into a messy heap that apparently drove girls wild. And a few boys as well, he thought with a grin.

He grunted, turning his key in the ignition before whipping his annoying black glasses into the backseat to be forgotten with the sweater vest. It was Friday: he had the whole weekend to be his true self.

He peeled out of the business parking lot, his phone buzzing beside him. He answered on the second ring, "Yo."

"I can't believe you let that piece of trash little girl hit you like that," Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone, "I wanted to beat her within an inch of her life…"

"She acts like a dyke but she sure as hell can't punch like one," Grimmjow said, his eyes focused on the road ahead, "Only a few more weeks to go until I win the bet."

"You're ridiculous," Ulquiorra sighed, "All this nonsense over a stupid bet."

"I never lose. I'll call ya later," Grimmjow retorted, snapping his phone shut.

Of course the bet with Nnoitra had been kind of stupid but had been fun nonetheless. He had gotten a lot of enjoyment out of being a virtual spy at the school, pretending to be someone he wasn't as a sort of social experiment. Grimmjow had been incredibly popular at his old middle school and high school, boys and girls alike always coming on to him and telling them they wanted him.

But they didn't want him. They had wanted his money and his popularity.

_"So what're ya gonna do about it? It'snot like ya can be a loser," Nnoitra had said, puffing on a cigarette, "Even when we all transfer to Hogyoku High, you're still gonna get a lot of attention."_

_"Maybe not," Grimm had said, swishing the idea around in his head, "What if I disguise myself? Ya know, do what they do in those sappy shoujo manga and act like a complete nerd? That'd work."_

_"Yeah, right. Ya'd drive yerself crazy before the end of the year."_

_"What if I could do it up until halfway through senior year?" Grimmjow said, leering, "What then? What would ya give me?"_

_"Why halfway through senior year?"_

_"Cuz there's no way in hell I'm going to homecoming, prom, and the school festivals and graduation looking like a computer technician," Grimmjow had scoffed, throwing a ball at Nnoitra's head, "What'd'ya say? If I win, I get your Zanpakuto."_

_"Fuck you!" Nnoitra had said, "No way in hell are you getting your greedy hands on my motorcycle, motherfucker!"_

_Grimmjow's grin had been calculated, "So ya think I can do it."_

_"No ya fuckin' can't!" Nnoitra said, looking totally pissed, "Fine, I'll bet'cha, but ya don't get any help from us, either. We totally ignore ya at school; treat ya like the scum ya are. And if I win, I get yer cousin."_

_For a second Grimmjow had been pissed, but Neliel was a big girl. Nnoitra had been pining after her for the past year but had been forbidden to pursue her by Grimmjow. It was just all kinds of wrong to think his best friend was fucking his closest cousin._

_In fact, her party was that night, and he was expected to be there, even if Neliel was in on their little deal not to reveal who he was to the student body until the time was right. They had different last names and were complete opposites in the eyes of the students, so it had never been an issue as long as Neliel played along with the little charade._

_"Deal," Grimmjow had said, shaking his best friend's hand, "It's on."_

And it had been on. It had been a rough year, but only during school hours. Grimmjow had been amazed to find how few students had talked to him, engaged him in conversation other than asking him the answers to homework or to help them with an essay. Sure as hell nobody had helped him when he had been bullied, until today. Ichigo Kurosaki had been on his peripheral for a while, and now the berry was filling his mind with all kinds of inappropriate images.

The question was: did Ichigo really have a thing for him? Had he been serious in the hallway when that bitch had asked him that? Grimmjow felt a smile creep over his face as he drove on. Yeah, that would be an interesting turn of events.

And Grimmjow was somewhat of a delinquent. Yeah, mommy and daddy had money, but he had begun his own investments and built a mini business empire on his own, helping expand his father's business overseas before his seventeenth birthday. Negotiations were going so well, in fact, that Grimmjow would be going home to Germany the summer after graduation and help get another power plant under way. Pantera Enterprises was growing, but Grimmjow refused to be sucked into it for the rest of his life.

His friends, the Big 6, were his closest friends, a gang of sorts. They had grown up together, had always had each other's backs from a young age, and all of them believed 'bro's before hoes'. Girls (or boys, in Grimmjow's case) had never come before their loyalty.

And this stupid bet with Nnoitra would finally be over and he'd be free to pursue the sweet little strawberry he'd had his eye on for the past few months, Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

The almost-mansion was packed when Ichigo and Shinji arrived, dressed to impress. Shinji, always the confident flirt, was wearing dark grey jeans that hugged him in all the right places and a white collared shirt with a black blazer over the top. He had opted for a tie, but Ichigo was terrible at tying ties and Shinji had eventually given up in frustration and left it back at the house.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't feel that impressive, but Shinji had whistled when he had come out of the bedroom, telling him he looked hot. Ichigo had blushed and punched his friend in the shoulder, his sign for _'thanks, baka'._ Ichigo had donned slightly ripped jeans and a black collared polo shirt, which made his hair stand out even more against the dark color. Shinji had tried to make him wear his dressier pair of leather shoes, but Ichigo had vehemently fought it. He loved his black and white Chucks, and they looked good with this outfit.

They fought their way through tangled bodies dancing and drinking and carrying on like typical teenagers until they squeezed into the kitchen and got themselves some drinks. Shinji immediately started flirting with a goth kid that had an interesting 69 tattooed on his face. Ichigo was supposed to be his wing man, but he was already uncomfortable with all the people surrounding him. He loved parties, but he loved them even more when people weren't talking about him and recalling the day's events. Perhaps tonight hadn't been such a good idea.

He finished his beer in record timing and left the kitchen, bumping into a set of gigantic breasts that had to belong to Neliel.

"Hi!" she giggled, giving him a big hug and nearly smothering him to death in her ridiculous breasts, "So glad you could make it! Hope you're having a fun time!"

She danced off into a group of girls, all of them giggling as they began to gyrate to the Japanese rap track. Ichigo found a spot in the corner and leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest as he took in the scene. He wasn't a cock blocker so he didn't want to interrupt Shinji's advances, and he didn't necessarily want to go home, but he knew that he didn't really want to stay here. Shit. What a predicament.

The song changed over, the bald skater dude known as Ikkaku playing d.j. for the night switched the tracks to a familiar English song that had become very popular. Soulja Boy's _"Pretty Boy Swag."_

How predictable. The second the song started, Ichigo noticed the Big 6 standing in the hallway that connected the living room to the passageway that led to the front door, all of them dressed to slay in black and white ensembles. Ulquiorra looked deader than ever, while Starrk yawned, Nnoitra leered, and Gin offered his usual no-teeth grin.

Ichigo watched them for only a second before deciding to vacate the room. He was too uncomfortable.

He fought through the bodies, making a beeline for the kitchen that connected to a patio area he had noticed before.

Shoving out onto the patio, he was relieved nobody was outside. The deck was absolutely huge, leading down a pair of steps that graced a very good-looking swimming pool.

"Why ya in such a hurry?" a silky voice asked, making Ichigo stiffen and turn around.

Ichimaru Gin's fox face leered at him. Ichigo gripped his new beer can tightly, not knowing what the creep wanted. He was always sneaky and didn't talk to many people, and he sure as hell had never talked to Ichigo. It was disconcerting.

"Claustrophobic," Ichigo replied as Gin's face transformed to reveal his teeth.

"Ya look nervous. Do I make ya nervous?" Gin said, still not showing his eyes.

"To be honest, ya creep me out, man."

Gin laughed, his hands now in his pockets as he regarded Ichigo, "Mah, I'm just here ta relay a message. Sit with us at lunch on Monday, ne?"

"What?" Ichigo nearly dropped his beer can, staring at Gin like he had lost his mind.

"Sit with us," Gin repeated, like he was talking to a mentally challenged person, "We like what we saw taday; ya weren't intimidated in the least by us or anybody else. Ya stood up for yerself and ya didn't back down when challenged. We like that. Our leader likes ya too."

Ichigo felt a blush creep up the back of his neck, "Your leader?"

Gin's smile was in danger of eating his face, "He likes ta' hide, but he saw ya taday. Ya caught his attention, so ya caught ours. As ya know, we don't invite just anybody ta sit with us. Actually, I think this is the first time we've ever asked anybody, so ya better be there."

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded, as Gin left to return to the party inside, a few girls squealing as he ignored them to make his way back to his little gang.

"What the hell?" Ichigo mumbled to himself, turning back towards the empty patio.

Which was, apparently, no longer empty.

The moonlight silhouetted a male sitting on the sunning chair near the pool, his luminescent blue hair made more beautiful. Ichigo gulped: Grimmjow?

He walked closer to the pool, taking quiet steps so as not to startle the geek.

"Must be nice to be a part of the cool crowd," Grimmjow said loudly, making Ichigo still his movements. Damn, he had heard all that?

"I wouldn't know what that feels like," Ichigo retorted, getting closer and taking a seat on the abandoned chair next to the bluenette.

Grimmjow turned his face towards him, startling the strawberry, his eyes going wide.

Gone were the thick-rimmed glasses. Gone was the ridiculous hairstyle. It was messily sexy, like intense bed head gone right. He was wearing a black-and-grey striped sweater vest and black slacks with those scuffed up high-top Chucks he wore to school a lot.

"Yer more popular than ya give yourself credit for," Grimmjow said simply, putting his glasses back on but not stopping Ichigo from staring deep into those cerulean blue eyes.

Ichigo fought to make his tongue work, to say anything, but he couldn't help but blurt, "You changed."

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, studying Ichigo before offering him a sinful grin.

_Oh shit,_ Ichigo thought. _I really do have a crush on this loser._

"What'd'ya mean?" Grimmjow husked, leaning in towards the strawberry.

"Nothing," Ichigo mumbled, his fingers twitching as he fought the urge to lean into the bluenette. Jesus, he had been right, so right, about Grimmjow. Even so, he liked the glasses on him now; they had always been a kind of smart-sexy that Ichigo could appreciate.

"Maybe I should let you in on a little secret," Grimmjow almost whispered, sending jolts of electricity shooting through Ichigo's spine, "You wanna hear a secret, Ichi?"

Ichigo fought the urge to moan at the statement. Grimmjow's warm breath was tickling the flesh of his skin.

"The bet ends soon," Grimmjow said, a grin on his face, "The bet that's kept me from being who I really am. I want you to know who I really am, Ichigo, because ya need to be ready."

"Wha…?" Ichigo said, his heart beating out of his chest as Grimmjow's large hands rested on Ichigo's knees. Fuck, Ichigo was already hard. He'd only had one beer, but he felt drunk.

Grimmjow leaned in even closer, their noses almost touching, Grimmjow's fingers hot as they slid up his thighs, "I'm the Sexta, Ichigo. Leader of the big 6, and I want ya, and I'm gonna take ya, and I'm gonna make ya mine. Got it?"

Ichigo's mind was fuzzy at the murmured, sure words, his legs tingling at the unfamiliar contact. Jesus, he was so turned on right now it wasn't fair, "Yeah right, Grimm. That's really funny."

"That's why I like you," Grimmjow growled, his fingers now in the belt loops of Ichigo's pants, "Ya noticed me before the others. You're really smart. I like that."

Why the _hell_ was he not pulling away? _Pull away now, Ichigo! Dammit!_

But he couldn't. His body was saying _'fuck you!'_ to his mind, and he'd be damned if he wasn't feeling hornier than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Shit, Grimmjow was perfect for him, even if he was a liar.

"Shut up," Ichigo said weakly, his heart still beating a mile a second, "You're crazy."

Ichigo squealed as firm, warm lips pressed against his, his brain positively melting as a slick, hot tongue entered his mouth, memorizing the inside. Ichigo almost bucked when he felt the metal ball of a tongue ring rub sensually against his own tongue, making him moan.

Shit shit shit shit shit! This was not good!

Suddenly Grimmjow pulled back with a sexy, confident grin, "That was our first kiss, but it sure as hell isn't our last. Be ready, Ichi: your world is about to be turned upside down."

Ichigo sat there dumbly for several minutes while Grimmjow walked away back towards the house, smoothing his hair over his forehead in his usual geeky manner and adjusting his glasses.

Ichigo, his brain finally somewhat cleared from the mind-orgasmic kiss, stood up and pulled at his hair.

Dammit. What the hell was that?

* * *

**Ohohoho, Ichigo, this is only the beginning ;D **

**Edited 1/8/13.**


	2. All Ya Had To Do Was Ask

**Pretty boy swag, pretty boy swag, girls on my dick when I pretty boy swag. _GET OUT THE WAY, PRETTY BOY COMIN' THRUUUU._ -TPP**

* * *

**-Damn That Demon-**

Chapter 2: All Ya Had To Do Was Ask

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by quickly, although most of said-weekend was spent with Ichigo trying to make sense of what had happened at Friday night's party.

_Option 1: he'd lost his mind and imagined the whole scenario._

_Option 2: Grimmjow had lost his mind and needed immediate professional psychiatric attention._

_Option 3: the chemistry had been real and Grimmjow's words had been serious._

There was just no winning in Ichigo's head.

Sunday was video games with the family while Shinji whined the entire day about the senior class fundraiser. Shinji was on the board, so he had to come up with an idea to make some serious cash for the senior class or they wouldn't be having a senior weekend trip.

"How about an auction?" Ichigo ventured, wrapped up in annihilating his little sister's battleship on the t.v. screen, "Ya know, like what they do in those shoujo manga: get some senior boys to be bachelors, and auction them off for a date. There are enough crazy girls in our school to make it work."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Shinji squealed, mauling Ichigo and making him die in the video game. Ichigo cussed him out, but eventually gave in to Shinji's new-found enthusiasm.

Monday and Tuesday went by quickly, with Shinji organizing the fundraiser. The class representatives had all agreed it was a great idea, although some of the boys had complained that there should be girls auctioned off too. They had decided that was fair, and the school would fill out ballot sheets and nominate people; those individuals would be asked to go along with the fundraiser for the good of the class in hopes of getting enough money together to have an awesome senior trip.

Ichigo was helping Shinji tally up the nominees, not surprised in the least by the recipients. Senior girls included popular girls such as star athlete and student Rukia Kuchiki, the model-worthy Rangiku Matsumoto, and the super-model worthy exotic transfer student named Halibel. Ichigo hadn't gotten a chance to help with the boys, but he was curious. Of course he knew the Big 6 would be asked, but they would most likely refuse. Shinji had approached Ulquiorra about it Tuesday afternoon before the end of the school day, and had been turned down with a mask-like expression.

"We need them!" Shinji had wailed, "We're not even going to have gas money to get us to the beach for the trip if we don't convince them!"

And Ichigo knew that it was true.

Monday's lunch with the Big 6 had been kind of awkward. And so had Tuesday's. It was now Wednesday as Ichigo approached the table, not sure if today would be the day that the invitation had been meant as a joke, until Gin's creepy smile had fallen on him and he'd waved him over. Ichigo sat down stiffly at one of the empty chairs. The Big 6 always sat at the bleach-white circular table that could hold 6 people, although it only ever occupied 4. Students were gawking and whispering as Ichigo set his tray down, which consisted of a rather healthy meal of salad, milk, and an apple.

"Mah mah, are ya a vegetarian?" Gin had asked, sitting to Ichigo's left.

Ichigo nodded, opening his milk bottle with stiff fingers, "Not a big fan of meat."

This made Nnoitra snort as he took a sip of his Coke before glancing over at the berry, his leer showing all of his teeth, "Nah, ya prefer a different kind of meat, don'tcha?"

Ichigo's fist tightened around the milk bottle, but he looked levelly at Nnoitra, his face serious, "If you're trying to insinuate that I like dick, then yeah, I guess you're right."

Coke sprayed everywhere as Nnoitra threw back his head and laughed, Starrk snorting with laughter as well while Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "Neanderthals."

"This kid's'a riot," Nnoitra said, wiping his face with the back of his hand, exposing the big black 5 tattooed there, "I like 'im. He ain't a wimp."

"Agreed," Ulquiorra said, taking a small bite of his sandwich and chewing thoughtfully before turning his full attention to Ichigo, "That's why we're going to make you one of us."

Ichigo nearly choked on his bite of apple, swallowing convulsively for breath, "What?"

"Come on, ya know ya want 'ta," Gin said, playfully poking Ichigo in the side with his chopsticks, "It's a lotta' fun, although it gets annoyin' with all the girls fussin' over 'ya every day."

"It makes you sleepy," Starrk added with a yawn before laying his head on his arm and supposedly drifting off to sleep.

"Somebody get Starrk some caffeine," Ulquiorra ordered.

"Che, fuckin' lazy bastard," Nnoitra mumbled, standing up to his ridiculous height and sauntering across the cafeteria to buy Stark an energy drink. He returned less than a minute later with Chappy Lightning, the most caffeinated and sugar-filled beverage on campus. He popped the lid and shoved it in Stark's face. Starrk sat up with sleepy eyes, took a few sips, then sighed contentedly as he guzzled. Ichigo watched in amazement as he finished it in record timing, smacking his lips together before crushing the can in one hand.

Ulquiorra sighed again, "Anyways, we'd like for you to join us. Our leader pretty much demands it."

"Your leader," Ichigo said, his cheeks coloring. Dammit, Grimmjow was the biggest liar on the face of the planet! There was no way that he was who he claimed to be. Ichigo had been avoiding him all morning, and now that he was sitting at the Big 6 table, he knew he was as far away from the kissing psycho as he could safely get. Grimmjow didn't even eat in the cafeteria; he always disappeared, probably to the roof to read over the next class's material or to make some conversation with the other social outcasts.

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes. He said to make sure that you accepted our offer, no matter what the cost."

Ichigo looked around the table, an idea forming in his head. Joining the Big 6 sounded like a good way to get back at the kids who had been making fun of him just days ago, and to be honest, Ichigo felt a little flattered. What the hell? Why not roll with kids that had a delinquent reputation just like him?

And he could make Shinji happy at the same time, "I'll join under one condition."

Everybody blinked at him as Gin chuckled lightly. Ulquiorra finally nodded at him, so Ichigo continued.

"I need you guys to be auctioned off for a date night for the senior class fundraiser. It's just one date. We ran a ballot, and of course you guys were voted for the most. If you guys are willing to do it, I know we'll make plenty enough to have an awesome senior weekend trip. If you guys do it, then count me in."

Starrk looked at Gin and Nnoitra, Gin's eternal grin on his face as he nodded his consent, followed by Starrk and Ulquiorra. Nnoitra growled, biting into a candy bar, "Fuckin' hell, I guess I'm in too."

"Consider it done," Ulquiorra said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Conversation had drifted off as everybody ate, and Ichigo couldn't wait to give Shinji the news.

* * *

The auction was advertised to take place after Friday afternoon's announcements in the lecture hall. The lecture hall boasted a small stage with side panels, which would make it easy to hide the bachelors until they walked out onto the stage in full view of the crowd and could be auctioned off more effectively. Four hundred or so students showed up, mostly girls all waving the rulers that had been collected with numbers now taped to the ends like a flag. It was the most effective system the committee could come up with, and it would make bidding go faster.

The senior girls had been auctioned off rather quckly, the biggest sellers being Matsumoto Rangiku for 20,000 yen and Halibel for 30,000 yen. Shinji had squealed when the quiet Sun-Sun had brought in 10,000 yen. Knowing this, Ichigo couldn't wait to see how the boys turned out at auction.

Everybody was crammed in close to the stage at this point, clapping and calling out to Orihime Inoue who was vice president of the committee and had volunteered to be auctioneer.

"Alright!" an over-bubbly Orihime called on the stage, getting the girls fired up, "and now for the moment you all have been waiting for! Hogyoku High's dreamy and absolutely yummy bachelors!"

The girls screamed and yelled, most of them already flailing their auction paddles.

"First up," Orihime said into the microphone, looking at ht epaper that had been printed off for her, "A sexy stud of the soccer field! Natural red hair and a smile that'll make you drool! 6'2'', 180 pounds of muscle and man-lovin' just for you. He's got abs and tattoos for days! Give it up for our first bachelor, Renji Abarai!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Renji came out from behind stage, his cocky grin already on his face as Orihime started the bidding. Renji was happily sold off for 20,000 yen to none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

"Next up is a member of the Big 6!" Orihime squealed, reading on, "5'9'', 160 pounds. When not being accused of an emo, he spends his time kicking ass and studying advanced trigonometry. And the facial tattoos are real, people. The ever quiet and mysterious, Ulquiorra Schiffer!"

Ulquiorra walked quietly onto the stage, wearing streamlined jeans and a white button-up top, looking sleek and sophisticated as usual. His black hair was in its usual contained chaos, the green lines running down his pale face from his eyes the tattoos that everybody wondered about constantly. His giant, emerald eyes made half the girls in the room start screaming numbers before Orihime had started the official bid.

Ichigo wasn't surprised when Orihime won Ulquiorra herself for 50,000 yen.

Stark went for 45,000, followed by Nnoitra for the same. Everybody was surprised when Gin was sold to the extremely rich and brilliant genius by the name of Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was a junior who was already accepted into the prestigious Aporro-Granz University despite his young age. Gin, so far, had been the highest bid, topping everybody at 60,000 yen.

"We still have two more!" Orihime chimed, calling out a very attractive blond boy named Ilforte. He went for 10,000 more yen than Renji, which severely pissed the pineapple head off.

"And last but not least…" Orihime's face went from happy to confused, "Uh, um…this is a joke, right?"

Everybody started to murmur as Orihime fought to keep her composure on stage.

Many male students snickered; Ichigo wanting to punch every last one of them. Shinji had told Ichigo about the voter's ballot: almost the entire male body had submitted Grimmjow's name as an embarrassing joke. Ichigo had come prepared, his fingers shaking. He hoped 1,000 yen would be enough to buy the bluenette. The cruel joke was going to be turned on them, because Ichigo knew that Grimmjow was back there somewhere, waiting for his name to be called. Ichigo knew that he would have done it simply to stand up to the bullies, but Ichigo also suspected he had done it for the sake of the fundraiser as well. It made him proud of Grimmjow, even though he was about to be butchered in front of all of these students. Again.

"Alright, then," Orihime said, clearing her throat, "Our final bachelor is 6'3'', 190 pounds. Captain of the school's award-winning chess team. His blue hair is 100% natural and, despite his weak appearance, can bench press over…300 pounds…and…has a black belt mastery of…2 martial arts…"

Orihime's face had become flushed at the information, like she was imagining the geek in a new light, "Um, would you all give it up for….Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

Dead silence.

Then, an alien emerged onto the stage. A blue-haired sex god alien that had Ichigo's jaw on the floor. He was in danger of drowning everybody within a mile radius due to his drool puddles.

The bachelor stepped forward: gone were the glasses, gone were the scratchy sweater vests and face-hiding hair. His hair was beautiful blue chaos, a pillar of blue-hot flame slicked back off of his forehead in a cool and sophisticated style that was still punk. Ichigo started from the bottom, noticing the baby blue Chucks on his feet. His black jeans were accompanied by a collared white shirt, the short sleeves exposing tattoos that ran down to his elbows. A black tie hung loosely around his neck as he took another step, hands in his pockets as he offered the crowd a bored look that only made Ichigo think he looked like a model. Where was the damn photographer? Was this a photo shoot?

Grimmjow's eyes cut through the crowd until they landed on the blushing berry.

He smirked, exposing his sharp-looking canines, his voice deep and sexy, "Wassup?"

Orihime looked lost for words, "B-b-bidding will start at 1,000 yen."

The crowd roared and surged with estrogen as paddles went flying into the air. Ichigo stood dumbfounded as the numbers began to skyrocket.

"20,000!"

"30,000!"

"40,000!"

"80,000!"

"100,000!"

Orihime and the other members of the committee were calling and begging for cooperation and silence. Ichigo faintly heard Shinji scream with delight at the newest high number. Ichigo couldn't compete with that. He was embarrassed at the amount of money he had in his pocket right now. Dammit, if only Grimmjow had come out as his normal self…

"200,000 yen," a single voice called out, raising her paddle high in the air.

Everybody turned to stare at Neliel, the richest girl in school. Even though most of the student body had come prepared with money and a lot of the students boasted rich families, nobody could compare with her. That was more than Ichigo could make with his new job in probably a year, over $2,000 U.S. dollars.

Ichigo's eyes moved back to Grimmjow, his expression playful. He raised a single blue eyebrow at the berry in challenge.

_HELL NO. NO WAY_ was Ichigo going down so easily, "2-2-250,000 yen!"

Silence drilled into him as his paddle struck the air, his eyes closed as he waited for a reaction.

Suddenly there was laughter and Ichigo felt like melting through the floor.

He heard kids making fun of him, calling to him.

"Yah right! You don't got that kind of cash!"

"What a fag! In front of all these people!" (Oh, right, and Toshiro's win on Gin hadn't gotten that reaction. It really did pay to be rich and popular.)

"What a loser! Get a grip!"

"Bakka yaro!"

"Stupid."

Everybody quieted down when Grimmjow grabbed the microphone from a blushing Orihime, "Shut. Up."

Everybody obeyed, the room staring at him, waiting. Maybe they thought he was going to erupt like a volcano, or start cussing them out, or maybe ramble off some mathematical formulas and transform back into the geek he had been before.

Instead, Grimmjow's eyes connected with Ichigo's again, making him want to hyperventilate, "Do you really have that kind of money on you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood frozen for a moment before shaking his head no, his eyes on the floor as he fought tears.

"Then it looks like Neliel won," Grimmjow continued, making Ichigo's heart plummet into his stomach.

"Hey, look at me."

Ichigo forced his head up, knowing he was only seconds away from crying. Damn him! Damn this stupid idiot that was messing with his feelings! Especially in front of all these students…

Grimmjow leered, staring straight into Ichigo's eyes as he said, "Ya don't have to pay for a date with me, Ichi. All ya had to do was ask."

The shock was just too much. Blood surged through Ichigo's nose as he fell backward, blacking out before he felt his skull connect with the floor.

* * *

Holy fucking shit-balls, did the berry just pass out with a nosebleed?

Grimmjow stared in what was amused horror as people swarmed around him, staring over him as they waited for him to regain consciousness.

Grimmjow had never suspected that. Yeah, the kid had looked like he was about to cry buckets, but faint and nosebleed at the same time? Grimmjow had thought that only happened in ecchi manga.

He leaped off of the stage, cutting through people easily until he was standing over the passed-out strawberry. Shit, he was so fucking cute, even when he was unconscious. A dribble of blood was now running down his face and staining the collar of his white shirt, some now even puddled on the floor next to his head. Grimmjow tried not to growl as he studied the berry's position, his shirt raised slightly to expose half of his toned, lean stomach and cut hips that disappeared beneath skinny jeans that did wonders for his thighs (and knew from weeks of watching the berry) his ass.

"Back the fuck off," he growled, making kids move back as he stooped over the berry and gently lifted him up. He hadn't been kidding when he had put on the application he could bench press 300; Ichigo was like carrying a sack of flour (make that an empty sack of flour) as he pushed through the crowd, the berry now draped over his shoulder as kids started freaking out and moving around.

"Where the hell are you taking him you brute?" A kid Grimmjow recognized as Ichigo's best friend said, spluttering at his side. Grimmjow had to look down at him as he was shorter than him and Ichigo, the blonde's face totally flushed as he snarled, "Where the fuck do 'ya think? The infirmary, dumb ass."

Shinji spluttered, obviously confused as to Grimmjow's way of speaking. He'd never heard anything other than polite and proper Japanese from the nerdy youth.

Grimmjow left him sputtering behind him in the hallway, only one hallway left to go before he hit the infirmary.

He pushed open the door with his foot, carrying the still unconscious berry in and staring at the nurse with a fixed gaze, "Passed out at the auction. I think he might be anemic."

"Oh my!" the quiet woman said, her hands fluttering over her new patient, "Take him to the back room. There are some cots set up there. I'm going to run over to the main office and grab the medical forms."

Grimmjow wanted to ask her why medical forms were in the main office when they should be in the clinic, but then a smile crept over his face: this little distraction would give him a minute to play doctor with his favorite berry.

He carried Ichigo into the back room and closed the door behind him, gently lying the berry down on the abandoned cot and looking around the room. Of course it was empty: barely anybody came to the infirmary anymore since that new rule had been passed by Principal Yamamoto. Too many kids had tried to get away with "stomach aches" and "head aches" so that they could sleep through a few classes. The only thing the cots were used for now were for anemia victims and kids that got seriously hurt during sports.

Grimmjow quickly went over to the sink and filled up a plastic cup with water and returned to Ichigo's bedside to fling it on his face, making the berry's eyelids flutter as he shifted and moaned.

"Hey," Grimmjow said, tapping Ichigo's cheek repeatedly, "Wake up, buttercup."

"Nnn," Ichigo groaned, pulling on his own now-wet shirt.

Grimmjow felt his dick stir to life as he stared at the unintentionally erotic sight. Shit, this really was about to turn into the typical school yaoi manga in a minute if the berry didn't stop being so sexy.

"Where…?" Ichigo sat up slowly, a hand reaching to his nose and coming away with blood, "Ah, fuck!"

Grimmjow grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Ichigo as he cleaned himself up, not being able to suppress a chuckle, "Did I turn ya on that much, Strawberry?"

Ichigo stiffened, "W-what are you talking about? And don't call me Strawberry!"

"Oh, then I suppose 'ya faint with a nosebleed any old time then, huh?" Grimmjow said, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at Ichigo with that infuriating grin, "You're pretty fucking cute when you faint, though. Even with blood coming out of your nose."

* * *

"Shut up," Ichigo sucked in a breath through his nose, making sure the passage was clear. He kept wiping until there was no more blood on his face, "you embarrassed me."

"You embarrassed yourself," Grimmjow defended, putting a hand on top of Ichigo's head, "I didn't make you bid on me, although I'm happy you did. I'll take that as a confession."

"Confession?" Ichigo cringed, looking bewildered, "I don't – that isn't – what the hell, Grimmjow? You can't mess with my head like this! You can't kiss me at a party and lie to me and tell me you're somebody else and then keep being a geek and then show up at an auction looking like sex on a stick and expect me to –"

"Sex on a stick?" Grimmjow said huskily, leaning in so close to Ichigo that their noses were touching, his hand still on top of Ichigo's head, "I'm flattered, Strawberry."

Ichigo's spine tingled and his dick throbbed. Shit shit shit, Grimmjow was doing it again. Was it possible for boys to be in heat? Ichigo felt like his entire body was burning whenever Grimmjow was near him now, even if it was just eye contact. Ichigo had been avoiding him like crazy since the confusing kiss, but it didn't change anything about the situation they now found themselves in.

"I didn't lie to you," Grimmjow said, kissing Ichigo chastely on the lips quickly, "it's over. I lost."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, his curiosity so overpowering he let the sudden kiss slide as butterflies beat around his ribcage.

Grimmjow shrugged, "I made a bet with a buddy, and I lost. It was worth it, though. Revealing my true image today confirmed everything I needed to know about you, whether you cared enough about me or not. I wanted to know if it was real. I was only a few weeks away from winning, but now I'm allowed to be myself again."

Ichigo blinked a few times, seriously confused, "Oh."

Grimmjow chuckled, kissing Ichigo on the mouth again before stepping up and away.

"What the fuck, Grimm?" Ichigo said right as the door to the room opened and the nurse came in, smiling.

Grimm just held a finger over his lips, a smirk on his face as the nurse fussed over Ichigo and he mumbled answers to her.

No, he was not anemic.

Yes, this was his first fainting spell.

Yeah, he had eaten a well-balanced meal that day.

No, he wasn't feeling particularly stressed out or overburdened (except when it came to Grimmjow, but he didn't want to disclose that).

And yes, this had been the first nosebleed of his life.

A minute later, the nurse commented on how Ichigo's blood pressure was quite high. Ichigo wanted to slap the smirk off of Grimmjow's face.

* * *

Grimmjow had coerced the nurse into allowing him to take Ichigo home for the day, which blew Ichigo's mind. Luppi's mom was notorious for being a caring nurse but a harsh one and usually didn't let students walk on her, but Ichigo supposed that anybody Grimmjow flirted with would give in eventually.

"You're a demon, you know that?" Ichigo said, walking with Grimmjow in the student parking lot.

Grimmjow's grin was contagious, "Born and raised, Ichi. Don't be jealous of my gentlemanly charm."

"As long as you realize that you're a demon," Ichigo said, walking with Grimmjow out of the parking lot and into a side alley. He didn't know _why_ he insisted on being a masochist and following Grimmjow, but his lovesick side was begging him to spend more time with the blue-haired nerd while the other wondered what they were doing in an alleyway when they were supposed to be getting into a car.

Ichigo's jaw dropped when he saw the shiny black-and-orange RX-7, Grimmjow pulling open the passenger door for Ichigo, "Come on, I promised I'd take you home."

"This is _yours?"_

Grimmjow just nodded as Ichigo got in it, appreciating its interior as much as the exterior. Grimmjow was in the driver's seat in a second, speeding out of the alleyway like he'd been playing too many racing video games.

Ichigo directed Grimmjow to his family's house, a two-story little piece on the edge of Karakura Town. Karakura was more like a city, but the name was quaint and made people feel like they were a close-knit family instead of a bustling city. Ichigo was glad they lived in a quiet neighborhood that actually had lawns and dogs and kids that weren't in danger of getting run over in the street by crazy people in their cars.

It was still early since they had been able to leave school before the end of the day. His sisters wouldn't be home for another hour and a half and his father always worked late on Fridays.

Ichigo blurted his mind before thinking, "Wanna come inside?"

Grimmjow grinned lecherously, "I _always_ wanna cum inside."

Ichigo's face was maroon with embarrassment, "P-p-pervert."

Grimmjow laughed hysterically as they made their way into the house, Ichigo offering him something to drink as Grimmjow made himself comfortable on the big floppy couch. He stared at the gaming console and stack of video games, appreciating the small but good collection.

"Wanna play?" Ichigo asked, setting cups of cold tea on the coffee table and turning on the gaming console and t.v, "I haven't managed to beat this one yet."

"I always wanna play," Grimmjow teased, enjoying the red on the berry's cheeks, "and beating is one of my favorite activities of all time."

Despite Grimmjow's obvious sexual innuendos, Ichigo laughed and sat on the other side of the couch, excited as the game's logo popped up on the screen, "Have you played this before?"

Grimmjow stared at the title, chuckling darkly, "Once or twice."

"Espada Empire II" flashed across the screen before disappearing and being replaced by options for the game. Ichigo quickly entered the info for the new game, setting it to two player battle mode, excited to beat his new friend, "I'm warning you, I'm really good at this game."

Grimmjow just smirked knowingly, "Then how about we make this more interesting?"

Ichigo looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "What? A bet or something?"

"Yeah, a bet or something," Grimmjow husked, his warm breath on Ichigo's skin making him shudder.

"What are the terms?"

"If you win, I'll give you the money you bet on me today," Grimmjow said, running his tongue along his lower lip, "and if I win, ya gotta go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes were the size of dinner plates, "Grimm, I haven't beaten this game yet, but I'm really fucking good, and…I bet 250,000 yen on you!"

"Yah, I remember, I was there," Grimmjow said, shrugging, "it's the only reward I can think of for you. I don't gamble small, Ichi, you'll learn that about me really quick. Besides, if you're as good as you say you are…"

"A date?" Ichigo said, almost stuttering, "W-why?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Still in denial. I like that. That's funny. So we on or not?"

Ichigo stared from the waiting game screen to Grimmjow's smug poker face, "It's on like Donkey Kong."

* * *

"What the hell?" Ichigo exasperated, his Soul Reaper warrior dying on the screen for the umpteenth time, "How did you – I even used the specially-coded Zangetsu attack, and all you used was that stupid weak-level Hollow cat!"

Grimmjow snorted, "Don't underestimate speed. If you actually used the cat Hollow once in a while, you might have figured out that it can be leveled up using your Adjucha army. Sacrifice them and you have a weapon of mass destruction on your hands, Pantera. She's a nifty little kitty, if I may say so myself."

"Dammit," Ichigo cursed, throwing his game controller down in defeat, "And you said you played only a few times? How can you be maddeningly good at everything? It isn't fair."

"I'm not good at everything," Grimmjow said, his eyes on Ichigo's, "and I have only played once or twice, but I guess I didn't really play fair, considering my uncle's company designed this game and let me play the demo."

Ichigo's eyes became the size of saucers, "Wh-what?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck before sighing, "My Uncle Aizen owns Garganta Gaming Inc. His design team lets Nel and me work out the kinks once in a while, give them feedback. I actually helped design Pantera's power because my friend Szayel is head of the design board."

"No fucking way," Ichigo breathed, suddenly forgetting about his defeat as he stared at Grimmjow in wonder. He didn't know whether it was crazier to find out Grimmjow was related to the world-known gaming company owner or whether it was more mind-boggling to find out Nel was his daughter and Grimmjow's cousin.

"So, I win," Grimmjow said, his smile dangerous as he leaned in towards Ichigo, "I'll be collecting my reward now."

"What?"

Grimmjow's mouth was on Ichigo's before he could protest any further, his mind turning to oatmeal mush as Grimmjow's hot tongue invaded his mouth. Kami but this demon was going to be the death of him!

Grimmjow pushed him down on the couch until Grimmjow was over him, nearly sucking his face off as Ichigo tried to breathe, tried to stay calm.

Shit shit shit, he couldn't let this get carried away, not here, not here…

Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hands glided up underneath Ichigo's shirt, stopping at his nipples and grabbing them with a slight tug.

Ichigo bucked underneath him, rubbing his growing erection on Grimmjow's and making him hiss.

"Don't touch those!" Ichigo finally gasped, his face and neck completely red as Grimmjow's fingers continued to tease his taut nipples.

"But they're so cute," Grimmjow husked, leaning his head down and laving his tongue over each exposed nipple and making Ichigo mewl, "look, Ichi, they're as red as strawberries."

"Hnnn," Ichigo arched under Grimmjow's caresses, his mind completely out of the earth's atmosphere as Grimmjow searched the inside of his mouth again, that delicious tongue ring making Ichigo more hot than he already was.

He locked his knees around Grimmjow's rib cage as his fingers fussed with Grimmjow's hair. He had never touched Grimmjow's hair before, and it felt silky soft despite it's rough look. Grimmjow chuckled into his mouth as he ground their erections together slowly, making Ichigo buck his hips again, "I told ya at the party, Ichigo: I want you, and I'm gonna make ya mine no matter what."

"Hhhnwah," was Ichigo's intelligent reply as Grimmjow began to suck and nip along Ichigo's neck, working his way up to lick and bite playfully at Ichigo's earlobes.

"Sh-shit!" Ichigo's body trembled at the sensitive area. The skin of his ears was one of his greatest weaknesses, and Grimmjow's tongue nearly had his eyes rolling in the back of his skull.

"Ichi-nii!" a shrill voice shrieked, "Karin, help Ichi-nii! That bad man is hurting Ichi-nii!"

A sudden surge of awareness made Ichigo stiffen, panic, and punch Grimmjow as hard in the side of the face as he could. Grimmjow rolled off of him instantly, cussing as he fell onto the floor and Ichigo shot up off of the couch like it had been burning.

Karin was doubled over laughing by the door as Yuzu ran over to Ichigo and hugged his leg and started sobbing, "Ichi-nii! I was so scared, Ichi-nii! The blue devil was making you moan and I thought…I thought…I thought he was killing you!"

Ichigo rubbed his little sister's back in soothing circles, mentally castrating Grimmjow for getting them caught so shamelessly in a massive make-out session that could have turned…well, Ichigo was flushing furiously enough for Grimmjow to howl with laughter, even as he sported a bright red welt on his cheek from Ichigo's punch.

"Yuzu, Ichi wasn't moaning because he was being _hurt,_" Karin said, staring at her older brother, shaking her head, "were you, Ichi-niichan?"

"Sh-shut up, Karin!" Ichigo ordered, furious with himself for forgetting the time. Karin and Yuzu always grabbed the bus from Mod Soul Middle School that made its rounds on their neighborhood.

Grimmjow was up on his feet now, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry for scaring 'ya, Yuzu, but your brother's such a good kisser I couldn't help myself."

Ichigo was just about to cuss him out when Yuzu spoke up with a smile, "Are you Ichi-nii's boyfriend? He hasn't had one in a long time!"

"Yuzu," Ichigo rubbed circles on his temples with his eyes closed, not knowing how to control the situation anymore. Of course he had come out to his family at the same time as telling Shinji, but never had his little sisters witnessed such a bold act.

Karin was unfazed, "Yo, what you do with my bro is your business, but could you at least take it upstairs next time? He does have a bedroom, ya know."

"Karin!" Ichigo dropped to his knees in humiliation, his hands in his hair as he was about to rip it out of his head, "What the heck, Karin?"

Grimmjow laughed, rustling Karin's black hair with a large hand, "I like this kid. I think we're gonna get along just fine."

"Is he staying for dinner, Ichi-nii? I'm making Italian tonight!" Yuzu announced, a small hand patting Ichigo's shoulder now that he was down to her level in his crouched position.

"No, he's not!" Ichigo said, standing back up to his full height and grabbing Grimmjow by the front of his shirt and nearly throwing him out the front door, "He was just leaving!"

"It didn't look like he was just leaving," Karin mumbled with a smirk, "looked like he was having too much fun to go home just yet."

"One more word Karin and I swear to GOD –"

Grimmjow pecked him on the lips, giving Ichigo the most heart-wrenching grin to date, "I'll pick ya up tomorrow around 7. Wear something comfy and not too nice."

_"What_ are you talking about?" Ichigo hissed, blocking Grimmjow from him by closing the door so only his head peaked out.

"Our date," Grimmjow said seriously, raising an eyebrow, "Or are you not a man of your word? I won, fair and square."

"There was nothing fair or square about it!" Ichigo boomed, "you tricked me, then took advantage of me and…and…seduced me!"

Grimmjow chuckled, trailing a finger down Ichigo's chin as he stayed frozen, "Isn't that what demons do? Corrupt the innocent?"

Ichigo burst out the door and practically chased him to his car, smacking his hand against the driver's window as Grimmjow leered at him from the inside.

Ichigo glared at him, Grimmjow smirked and made a kissy face before backing out of the driveway and riding out of the neighborhood.

Ichigo kicked at the grass, furious, _"DAMN that DEMON!"_

* * *

**Flirtatious Grimmjow = dead ovaries ;u;**


	3. Paint Me Pretty

**Insert witty disclaimer here. -TPP**

* * *

**Damn That Demon**

Chapter 3: Paint Me Pretty

* * *

Ichigo tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. It was silly. Laughable really, but his anxiety over the possible date with Grimmjow the next night was making him unable to settle down and fall asleep. He kicked around for a while, completely frustrated as he turned towards the wall where a stuffed golden lion stared back at him with shiny black button eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Kon," Ichigo murmured, punching the poor lion in the stomach until he squeaked pitifully, "You don't know this ass hole."

_'Don't be a punk,'_ a voice in Ichigo's head said. Yeah, call him stupid and immature, but Ichigo talked to the only stuffed animal he had ever owned. Besides, his mother had given it to him a year before she passed away, and he considered the stupid, stitched thing his most valuable possession. If his house ever set on fire, Ichigo knew the first thing he would grab would be Kon. Ichigo didn't know whether to call it crazy or a figment of his imagination, but he had always felt as if Kon possessed a soul. He was seventeen: he wasn't an idiot. He knew stuffed animals didn't talk and parade around like they were alive, but still…there was something about this plushie that was special. He had never told anybody about his fuzzy little friend, and he supposed he never would, because they'd probably stick him in a padded room in a straight jacket before he could explain himself.

Kon's voice continued in his head, making Ichigo frown_, 'Ya've never been a quitter, Ichigo. Don't punk out on this guy.'_

"I'm not punking out," Ichigo said, irritated with the lion, "I just…don't know about him. I don't know if he's being real."

The lion snickered and Ichigo could have sworn Kon's little golden chest moved, as if breathing, in the darkness, _'Yer in L-O-V-E, love love love!'_

"Shut up!" Ichigo threatened, grabbing the lifeless lion doll and shaking it a few times before shoving it under the bed, "Am not, baka!"

Hours passed before Ichigo finally gave in with a sigh and dug Kon out and squeezed him to his chest, listening to him squeak listlessly.

'_Yer a good kid,'_ Kon said, _'that's one reason the demon's gotta like you.'_

"Shut up," Ichigo said, no heat in his words as he let his head fall to the side on the pillow, Kon still clutched with one hand on his chest, "I still can't figure out why he likes me."

Ichigo drifted off before Kon could reply.

* * *

Ichigo woke with his bedroom door being slammed open and Isshin careening inside, bellowing his name as he tried to do a fancy karate move. Ichigo, from years of dealing with such idiotic behavior from his father, instinctively rolled to the side, his leg flying out from under the covers and connecting with his father's growing gut.

Isshin's eyes bulged like a dead fish as he flopped to the floor, cackling madly about how he had trained his son to be such a deadly warrior.

"Shut up, old man," Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes before standing up, "Mom's the one who took me to all my karate classes as a kid. You're just an idiot who has spastic fits."

"Oh, my beloved son, don't talk to daddy in such a way!" Isshin begged, grabbing Ichigo's leg and holding on for dear life as Ichigo half-dragged him through his bedroom door and into the hallway.

"Let go, Goat Face!" Ichigo growled, shaking his leg until his father gave up and left him alone. He slammed the bathroom door a little harder than was necessary and prepared himself for the day ahead.

What idiot father woke their kid up on a weekend, an ever-lovin' _Saturday_ morning at 9 a.m.? What the hell? Ichigo had gotten barely three hours, and he felt it as he prepared for a shower and brushed his teeth. He was too agitated to go back to sleep, so after his shower and changing into a comfy outfit of ripped jeans and a faded green tee, he made his way downstairs to the smell of pancakes. Yuzu always cooked a big breakfast on the weekends, even if they were mostly Americanized. Ichigo wasn't complaining: he loved the floury, fried slabs of goodness drizzled with insane amounts of syrup, which was filled with unhealthy amounts of sugar and preservatives. He enjoyed clogging his arteries, thank you very much.

He felt a little bit better after eating three platefuls of the stuff, which pleased Yuzu tremendously as she started up on the dishes. Sometimes Ichigo felt guilty that Yuzu had adopted the mother role so easily, but she never complained. Actually, she got quite upset when anybody else tried to cook or vacuum. Ichigo drew the line at her doing his laundry, though: the thought of his sister handling his boxers grossed him out.

"Let's go play soccer," Karin announced, chugging her orange juice before slamming it down on the table like an experienced drinker. Ichigo could just imagine how good Karin would be with alcohol when she was old enough.

"I don't feel like it," Ichigo mumbled, still trying to decide what to do with his morning.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling," Karin said, her tone serious, "Come on. We're all meeting up at the field."

'We're' usually implied Karin's little posse, a red-headed kid with a bad temper named Ginta and a very quiet, awkward girl with strange black bangs named Ururu. When Ginta wasn't making his sister Ururu cry, he was insulting members of Karin's family or Karin herself, who didn't put up with the kid's bullshit. Ichigo would have made the argument that that's not what friends did to each other until he remembered his 'friendship' with Renji Abarai. They were friends in the sense that they could kick the crap out of each other and ten minutes later were sitting in class talking about sports. It's just the way things were, but Ichigo would have never thought a girl would put up with that kind of crap. Karin was an absolute tomboy, but the twins were already in middle school and Ururu was her only female friend. Ichigo wanted to worry about her, but he knew he didn't have to. Karin was a female (and straight) version of Ichigo and they had the same mentality: fuck with me and I'll kick you in the balls.

Ichigo gave in, knowing it wasn't worth the fight and he really didn't have anything else to do anyway. He walked with Karin the mile or so it took to get to the big vacant field that was half dead grass and half weeds. It wasn't the greatest soccer field on the planet, but kids played in it like it was a personal amusement park. Ichigo could remember the time he broke his leg in this field and the time he had busted a kid's nose for making fun of his hair. He had gotten his own nose broken only two years ago in a huge fight with a bald kid named Ikkaku after making a comment that with his head shaved, Ikkaku looked like a penis.

Ah, sweet memories.

"Why the hell did'ja bring Carrot for?" Ginta grunted, his arms folded menacingly over his chest. The little punk was only four foot nothing, so it was no wonder he tried to make up for it by being a total dickhead.

"Look who's talking," Ichigo said, tugging on Ginta's obnoxiously bright red hair that had been gelled into a punk style for the day, "pick on somebody your own size, short stack."

Ichigo reacted in time to save his balls from being crushed by the aggressive youth; the little fucker always tried to knee him in the balls. He had succeeded a few times, but Ichigo always made him pay one way or another. One time he had left the kid tied to the single tree that managed to survive in the old field and left him there for over an hour before feeling bad enough to untie him. Ginta had actually stopped calling him names for over a week.

"Hello, Ichigo," the shy little girl Ururu said, waving a pale hand. She was all skin and bones, her eyes reminding Ichigo of a chibi character. Her two black bangs were split down her forehead as always and she was wearing a simple yellow sundress with flip flops, even though they were supposed to be playing soccer and everybody else was wearing tennis shoes and gym shorts. Everything about this girl screamed weak and innocent, but Ichigo knew she was powerful for her build and age. She could kick Ginta's ass, but she rarely ever did. Her incredible strength was probably what had gotten Karin to like her in the first place, a fellow female not afraid to lay down the law when needed. Ichigo had decided that feminists were scary.

"Hey, Ururu," Ichigo mumbled, ruffling her dark hair and making her giggle before Karin released her soccer ball.

"Enough chitchat," Karin announced, dribbling the ball with her experienced foot, "Time for me to kick all your sorry asses."

"Karin," Ichigo warned, feeling like his father as he reprimanded Karin's cussing.

Karin rolled her eyes before flipping Ichigo the bird and Ginta cackled, "Shut up and play, Carrot."

* * *

After a quick lunch and another shower, Ichigo collapsed onto the family room sofa, exhausted. Ichigo was healthy and in shape, but dammit, playing soccer with three middle school kids had taken it out of him. He rolled over and started playing _Espada Empire II_ before deciding to experiment with that damned Hollow cat Grimmjow had beaten him with the day before.

An hour later, Ichigo's eyes were still glued to the screen as he annihilated the computerized adversary's forces of Soul Reaper warriors. Grimmjow hadn't been kidding: this kitty had a lot of nifty tricks, and it made Ichigo's chest tighten to realize he would be seeing Grimmjow in only a few hours.

A look at the clock had Ichigo nearly hyperventilating. He only had four hours to get ready!

He turned off the console and rushed up the stairs, throwing himself into the shower and scrubbing himself down as if he had been chemically contaminated. His skin burned as he scrubbed it, his flesh turning pink from all the unnecessary aggressive action. He shampooed and conditioned his hair with (you guessed it) his favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner before getting out and toweling off, wrapping up effectively before jumping into his room and tearing apart his closet.

He laid out more than fifteen different outfits across the floor before deciding he needed mood music and turned on his stereo. He switched cds over ten times before finally deciding on a reliable American band. Bullet For My Valentine's "Scream Aim Fire" charged his speakers as Ichigo got lost in the music and started throwing shirts and pants everywhere, his towel still securely tucked around his waist.

"No…" Ichigo mumbled, tossing a white _Asterisk_ band t-shirt to the side before moving on.

And on and on and on and on. His bedroom floor looked like his closet had thrown up a spring and fall collection by the time Ichigo was ready to tear out his dried hair.

"What am I going to wear?" Ichigo collapsed to his knees, feeling anguish at the possibility of not looking half decent for the night's festivities. Shit, Grimmjow would probably come dressed to slay, that stupid, sexy grin plastered to his face as he chuckled at the berry and his shitty appearance. He had to look good at all costs.

Yuzu came in a few minutes later, holding a laundry basket, "Laundry, Ichi."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at the wreckage before her but she didn't say anything. Ichigo knew he looked ridiculous, on his knees in nothing but a towel, surrounded by jean and cotton carnage.

Yuzu smiled, pulling a shirt out of the laundry basket she had just brought up. Even though Ichigo didn't allow her to fold his laundry, she usually brought it to him fresh from the dryer, "How about this one, Ichi?"

Ichigo's eyes fell on his favorite collared polo. It was blue and reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow's eyes, the phrase _'Scratch the Sky'_ on it in what looked like light blue spray paint. It was one of his favorite shirts of all time. Paired with his favorite shredded jeans and his new baby blue Chucks…

Ichigo got up and kissed Yuzu on the forehead, "You're a little genius, you know that?"

Yuzu giggled before leaving her brother to his devices. Ichigo carefully put the outfit together, adding a studded black belt and a black leather wristband Shinji had given him for his birthday. He decided to clean up his wreckage of a room before doing his hair and brushing his teeth again.

It was only five when he was ready and approved by both sisters. He had sprayed enough cologne to be fresh and noticed but not overly stuffy. He called Shinji for moral support as he paced his room, trying to stay calm.

After listening to Shinji squeal for a good ten minutes, he finally said, "This is it, Ichigo! The guy of your dreams coming to whisk you away! Omigod, it's like a Cinderella story!"

Ichigo snorted, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Cinderella, huh?"

"Well Grimmjow is this mysterious, sexy prince in disguise, right? Alright, so I guess it's more like that American Beauty and the Beast story. A hideous, grotesque monster that falls in love with the one person that notices him! And then their love transforms him into the hot, drool-worthy sex god that he really is! You're that person, Ichi! Your love has transformed him into the hottest guy in school!"

Ichigo wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, "He's a demon, Shin. An absolute _demon._ He's torturing me…"

"Mm," Shinji playfully moaned, "Didn't know you were into bondage, Ichi. That's pretty kinky."

After cussing a giggling Shinji out and hanging up, Ichigo decided he had time for a short nap. He was feeling tired, wouldn't hurt after all, since he hadn't gotten much sleep…

* * *

Ichigo jolted up off of his bed as his cell phone blared a familiar English song. Ichigo's whole face went red when he read the incoming caller, wondering when Grimmjow had programmed his phone and how he had gotten Ichigo's number in the first place:

_'You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded in my obsession._

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession, my obsession…'_

Ichigo answered it finally, already at his bedroom door as he realized the time, "Shit, I fell asleep."

Ichigo's spine tingled as he listened to Grimmjow's guttural chuckle, "You don't have to lie, Ichi. Gettin' pretty for me?"

Instead of being pissed off, Ichigo found the statement sexy. Shit, he could _not_ get a boner in these pants; they were so tight the entire world would know, "I-I'm on my way downstairs right now."

"Good. I'm in your driveway," Grimmjow husked, "Tick tock, Ichigo. It's 7:01."

Ichigo ended the call, taking the steps two at a time as he bolted through the living room headed for the front door.

"Have fun, my number one son!" Isshin called, waving frantically from his favorite chair as he watched a sitcom, "Call if you're staying over! Make sure you use protection and be safe!"

Ichigo groaned as he slammed the front door closed, completely annoyed with his father. Of course he had given Ichigo the sex talk, but that had been ages ago, when Isshin had thought Ichigo was straight. After finding out about Ichigo's preference, Isshin had become an overly-helpful parent, going so far as to read books about homosexuality so he could better aid his son. Ichigo vowed to find every single one of those parent help books and burn them, and if Isshin bought Ichigo one more goddamned package of condoms, he was going to murder his father and bury the body in the backyard in Yuzu's vegetable garden.

Ichigo hesitated on the front stoop when he saw no car. Instead, he saw a grinning Grimmjow on a very expensive looking blue and silver two-seater crotch-rocket motorcycle.

"Nnoitra let me borrow it for the night," Grimmjow offered, seeing Ichigo's confused expression as he held out a silver helmet towards the berry, "I would have won it if I'd managed the last few weeks, but you were just too tempting. Shame, though. A customized 2011 Yamaha YZF-R1, the world's first production motorcycle with a cross-plane crankshaft. It's so smooth, and it's got outrageous torque..."

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at the piece of equipment between Grimmjow's legs _(the bike! The bike was between Grimmjow's legs!)_ and admired it as he took the helmet from Grimmjow's hand, "You gave this up for a stupid chance with me?"

Grimmjow's grin made Ichigo's nether regions warm, "Time with you is so much better than a fucking bike. I don't think I'll regret my decision anytime soon."

Ichigo put the helmet on his his head, keeping the vision visor up so he could see. It was getting dark out very quickly, so he wanted to keep his field of vision, "Well I think you're an idiot."

Grimmjow chuckled as Ichigo's stomach did cartwheels, "We'll see. Get on, Ichigo."

Oh, but Ichigo wanted to straddle something else, something warmer and more satisfying! "Okay."

Grimmjow revved the incredible bike to life as Ichigo got in the bitch seat (hah! Ichigo knew at least enough about motorcycles to know that little tidbit about the seating arrangements! Although it kind of pissed him off he was sitting in said-seat. It sounded stupid with him sitting in it). Grimmjow revved the engine before turning out of the driveway and speeding up on the street, Ichigo's arms reflexively tightening around Grimmjow's warm, hard muscled body. Christ, but Grimmjow felt good.

Grimmjow laughed, his voice distorted from the dark blue helmet he wore, "It won't take long. About fifteen minutes to our destination for the evening."

Ichigo nodded, his grip tightening as Grimmjow rounded another corner in the darkening city.

* * *

Ichigo was confused. They were in some kind of warehouse district on the water. The ocean stretched off out of sight to his right, and nothing but rows of old, dilapidated warehouses were to his left. Grimmjow slowed down until they finally stopped, his legs coming down to support their stop. Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to dismount before getting off and kicking up the stand. The warehouse they had stopped in front of had techno music blasting from it. Now that Ichigo took in his surroundings, there were quite a few cars and motorbikes parked in the shadows of the buildings. Two girls were standing outside the warehouse smoking a cigarette while another guy was carrying a gallon of paint in each hand, swinging them as he whistled and disappeared into the warehouse. What the hell was going on?

Grimmjow eyed him hungrily, making Ichigo gulp, "I told you to wear something comfy and not nice, and you come looking like a wet dream? What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo was in danger of his heart beating of his chest at the statement. Shit, he could feel himself getting hard, and that wasn't a good sign. But who the fuck cared? Grimmjow had just said he looked like a wet dream! That was good, right?

Ichigo decided to play it cool and said casually, "This is what I consider comfy."

Without any warning Grimmjow whipped his own shirt over his head and held it out to Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't had time to appreciate Grimmjow's ensemble before, but it didn't really matter what the blue-haired demon wore. He looked good in anything, even the white wife beater he was sporting now due to his shirtless state, "I don't want you to ruin that shirt, at least. It's your favorite, right?"

Ichigo accepted Grimmjow's shirt, staring at Grimmjow in confusion, "Y-yeah, how did you…"

"You wear it to school a lot," Grimmjow grinned, leaning in towards the berry, "You're not the only one who's been paying attention, Ichi. I pick up on shit too."

Grimmjow seemed to be waiting for something, until Ichigo realized he wanted him to change shirts. Ichigo gathered all of his courage and removed his shirt, trying as quickly as possible to switch them before Grimmjow could burn him alive with his eyes. God, there was no _way_ he could hide his boner now. Ichigo had become such a pervert since meeting this demon.

The white shirt was a little big but comfy, like Grimmjow had ordered. They were both wearing jeans and Chucks, and Ichigo noticed a silver thumb ring on Grimmjow's left hand as he took Ichigo's favorite shirt and put it on his bike before grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him towards the warehouse with the techno music.

"If it's a party, why can't we wear what we want?" Ichigo yelled over the volume of the music.

Grimmjow grinned as he pushed open a huge door, revealing the chaos inside, "It's not a normal party."

* * *

Black lights, strobe lights, and neon lights were going berserk in the large warehouse. It was some kind of rave, but it looked unreal due to all the lighting and smeared neon paint. Over three hundred bodies had to be packed inside, all of them writhing and running, throwing water balloons that had been filled with paint or waving glow sticks that had been distributed beforehand. Some were dancing, some were drinking, but most were laughing and running around like kids as they tried to smear each other with paint. It was unlike anything Ichigo had ever experienced, and he was having a _blast_.

Grimmjow had found a guy named Shuhei who Ichigo recognized from Nel's party. He himself was already splattered with plenty of paint that made him glow in the dark lights. He had waved Grimmjow over to a side room where he gave them each a satchel full of paint-filled water balloons, telling them that this was the last of his personal stash. If they wanted more, they'd have to buy off one of the other patrons.

"Is this even legal?" Ichigo had screamed over the music, lugging a giant water balloon which had been aimed at Grimmjow's midrift.

"These warehouses haven't been used in over a decade," Grimmjow yelled, pelting Ichigo with a balloon and getting glow-in-the-dark paint all over his shoulder and neck, "nobody knows these parties exist except for those personally invited. My boy Shuhei never lets me down."

Ichigo had laughed, managing to distract Grimmjow long enough to land a balloon on Grimmjow's crotch that splattered out bright, neon pink.

The game continued, everybody warring on everybody else as they hunkered behind big wooden planks or ran free through the dance floor, almost everybody covered head to toe in some kind of paint. When the balloons ran out, everybody packed onto the dance floor, grinding and groping. Ichigo knew half the people in there were on pills and he could smell weed, but he was having so much fun he didn't pay it any mind. It was the weekend: everybody was trying to have a good time. Grimmjow didn't disappoint Ichigo on the dance floor, both of them moving closer and closer as the bodies began to push in more and more. Soon Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hands on his hips as he swayed with him, his paint-sticky hands making Ichigo pant more than he already was. Everybody was sweating in the heat of the warehouse, partying hard as the techno track changed again. Ichigo recognized it nearly immediately: Basshunter remix with American rapper 50 Cent.

Everybody screamed as the track picked up, everybody gyrating and jumping as Grimmjow and Ichigo were pressed closer, Grimmjow moving around Ichigo to be behind him, his hands still on Ichigo's hips as they got lost in the track. It was fast, brutal, exactly what Ichigo needed. Dammit, Grimmjow's hands were all over him, seeking something, as Ichigo sucked on his bottom lip, trying to decide whether to give into his body or not. Shit, he wanted Grimmjow bad, and this date had so far been the best one by far of his life. He let his hips sway against Grimmjow, quickly grinding back against him. He heard Grimmjow growl and it sent shivers sliding down Ichigo's body as he created more friction between them. Ichigo began to become more bold, dropping his ass to the floor before getting up again, his ass sliding against Grimmjow's growing erection.

"Fuck," Grimmjow hissed, pulling Ichigo around and seeking his mouth. Ichigo sighed into the kiss as it became aggressive. Paint was dripping off of Grimmjow's face from sweat and exertion, sticking to Ichigo as he ran his hands through Grimmjow's hair. He instinctively bucked his hips forward, both of them groaning as strained, clothed, sensitive erections bumped against each other.

Grimmjow finally pulled away, looking at Ichigo like he had been shot. Ichigo was even more confused and anxious when Grimmjow cut through the crowd, leaving him on the dance floor alone. Ichigo followed as quickly behind him as possible, seeing him slip out the back door of the warehouse where a few other people were sitting drunk and smoking weed.

"Grimm!" Ichigo called, finally catching up to Grimmjow as he was making his way to the wooden steps that led down to the quiet, dark beach, "What's wrong, Grimm? What did I…"

"I'm fine," Grimmjow said, sucking in a deep lungful of air, "Just needed some air. Too hot in there."

Yeah, Ichigo agreed. It certainly had been hot, especially with Grimmjow pressed up against him, their breathing labored as their lust battled the bass. Shit, Ichigo was still painfully hard, and he imagined Grimmjow was as well.

"The water looks amazing," Ichigo finally said, looking out at the waves. The moon was out, not quite a half moon but it was still gorgeous. The waves were loud, even though they didn't look that big.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side, his gaze far off, like he was deciding something in his mind. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack when he removed his paint splattered shirt and began unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans, revealing black boxers. Ichigo couldn't stop gaping at Grimmjow's toned, hard muscled body. His eyes drank up the perfect chest, the washboard abs, even the cut, inviting lines of his hips that led to his happy place. Hopefully that would be Ichigo's happy place too someday. Grimmjow made his way towards the water, the bright pink and green paint that was splattered in his hair and on his neck and arms looking surreal in the moonlight, "Rub-a-dub-dub, Ichi."

_Fuck me,_ Ichigo thought, staring after the blue-haired wonder. He was scared to death, but goddammit, was he really going to let an opportunity like this pass? He quickly stripped down, only to realize he was wearing tiny whitey tighties (don't judge him, alright? He couldn't really wear boxers comfortably in the tight jeans he had picked out for the evening.) And what did it matter? Once they were in the water, Grimmjow wouldn't be able to see his embarrassing underwear anyway.

He ran for the water and got in before Grimmjow turned around to face him. He had already waded out to navel level before turning around to see if the berry had followed him.

They proceeded to wash all the sticky, drying paint off of themselves, enjoying the feel of the cold ocean water. The waves weren't brutal at all; they gently lapped at their hips before Grimmjow started moving deeper and disappeared under the water. Ichigo waited a moment for him to resurface before panicking.

"Grimm?" Ichigo called, starting to really worry. It had been over a minute, "Grimmjow?"

Ichigo moved deeper, suddenly frantic. Oh shit, what if he was hurt? Or had a cramp? Ichigo had read plenty of articles about how swimming cramps could leave you immobile. Plenty of people drowned every year from swimming cramps, and what if…?

Ichigo was beyond panicking. No, no, no. He had known better than to come in the water. He didn't know what he had been thinking. Shit, Grimmjow always seemed to make him forget, and he knew better than to go into open water like this. Painful memories started to resurface about the lake, about that day over seven years ago that had taken his mother away from him for forever.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, thrashing through the water now.

Ichigo screamed as he felt something grab his leg and pull him under, bubbles cascading out of his mouth as he panicked and kicked before erupting back onto the surface, gasping for air with a laughing Grimmjow.

"It's just like that American movie _JAWS,"_ Grimmjow said, not noticing Ichigo's pissed off expression.

"That wasn't funny!" Ichigo yelled, splashing water in Grimmjow's face, "You scared me, idiot! I thought you'd…you'd…"

"What?" Grimmjow floated closer, his blue hair clean and slicked back off of his face, his nose inches away from the pouting Ichigo.

"Drowned," Ichigo said, turning his face away from Grimmjow, "My mom…my mom drowned when I was a kid."

The silence was painful, punctuated only by the sound of the waves as they broke against the shoreline.

"Forget it," Ichigo said, slapping the water and beginning to swim back towards the shore. His chest felt like it had been ripped open, like the salt water was stinging against old, unclosed wounds. He was fighting tears when he felt Grimmjow grab his shoulder, making him turn around.

Ichigo was completely unprepared for Grimmjow's hot, needy mouth as it closed over his. Ichigo's mouth had been opened in surprise, so it had been very simple for Grimmjow to thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and explore it, his tongue ring rubbing gently against Ichigo and making him moan as they slid back against the sand. Ichigo hadn't realized how close to land they had been, but now they were right at the edge, the sand itchy and uncomfortable as it slid over his back and butt, but Grimmjow was there, hovering over the top of him, his body beginning to press against Ichigo in earnest.

"Sorry," he finally breathed, coming up for air, "I'm really sorry, Ichigo. That was a dick move."

"It's okay," Ichigo said, shivering. It was windy and the water was cold, and it didn't help that he was still thinking about drowning, "Let's just…let's just go back."

Grimmjow nodded and got off of him, helping him stand as they went back to their discarded clothes. They only bothered to don their paint-splattered jeans, feeling uncomfortable wet and covered in sand but they'd have to make due. Shoes were followed by socks. Ichigo threw on the dry _'Scratch the Sky'_ shirt when they got back to the motorcycle, both of them wet, uncomfortable and exhausted as they drove away from the paint party.

Grimmjow pulled up to Ichigo's quiet dark house, pulling off his helmet as Ichigo dismounted, his eyes sad, "I really mean it, Ichigo. Shit, we were having such a good time and I ruined it…"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Ichigo said, scuffing his Chuck against the pavement, "I had…so much fun with you tonight. More fun than I think I've ever had."

Grimmjow's face lit up and Ichigo could have died in that moment it made him so happy. Shit, his heart seemed to swell right out of his chest as Grimmjow dismounted the bike and kicked the stand, looming over Ichigo like a god of war. (He had thrown on the wife beater, which now clung to him snugly like panty hose thanks to his body being wet. Ichigo felt himself salivating as he stared at the boy he so desperately wanted for a boyfriend.

"Will you go out with me?" Ichigo blurted, covering his mouth with both hands as soon as the statement left his mouth.

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a second before he busted out laughing. For a second Ichigo felt like his stomach had just been ripped out, but then Grimmjow leaned forward and bumped foreheads, "Stole the words right outta my mouth, Ichi."

Ichigo sighed happily as Grimmjow kissed him, slow but steady. It wasn't at all like there previous kiss on the dance floor that had been need. It wasn't even like the one on the beach that had been an apology. This was just…sweetness and longing, two things that made Ichigo's heart stutter as Grimmjow's fingers slipped into Ichigo's front beltloops and licked Ichigo's bottom lip before staring him in the eyes.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Grimmjow growled in answer before kissing Ichigo again, "I just thought it would be a little harder to get you under my spell, you know."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ichigo said, pressing against Grimmjow until he groaned, "You're a demon."

"Mmm," Grimmjow husked, sucking on Ichigo's bottom lip until he whimpered, pulling back with a smirk, "I think you're one too."

"What kind do you think I am?" Ichigo asked, his fingers now in Grimmjow's belt loops.

"A succubus," Grimmjow growled, his fingers moving oh-so-smoothly to cup Ichigo's ass cheeks greedily.

Ichigo laughed, unable to help the picture that evoked. Ichigo was far from a tempting sex demon. Hell, he was a fucking virgin. Of course he was an experienced kisser, but everything else was pretty much uncharted territory. Ichigo was suddenly anticipating the adventures Grimmjow was sure to bring him in bed as he blushed crimson from all of Grimmjow's attention on his neck.

"Do you have_ any_ idea what time it is?" Isshin called from the front stoop, "I thought I told you to call if you were going to be late, my beloved son!"

Ichigo practically jumped out of Grimmjow's arms as Grimmjow looked like he had just shit his pants as he stared at the large man that was Isshin Kurosaki. He was usually a huge goofball, but he could turn to intimidating at the flick of a switch.

"It's not that late," Ichigo challenged, checking his phone. It was just past one in the morning, and he knew Isshin had probably sat up all this time, worrying and waiting. Shit, he really should have fucking called earlier to save himself all this embarrassment, "I'll be right in."

"Do I need to have a chat with Bluebell over there?" Isshin called, pointing at Grimmjow, "Is this the new squeeze? He sure as hell doesn't look like a bottom! I'm gonna need to buy you those magnum-sized condoms I saw on that commercial…"

_**WHAM!**_ Ichigo had been across the lawn and had jump-kicked his father in the mouth before he had been able to finish the embarrassing statement. Grimmjow still stood motionless, his eyes unsure of what he was seeing before he decided to double over in laughter. Apparently Isshin had been much more intimidating as a father of his boyfriend before this embarrassing act.

"Shut up, dad!" Ichigo shrieked, stomping on his father who was now writhing on the floor.

Isshin disappeared back inside the house as Ichigo tried to control his rage. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind, lifting him off of the ground before gently setting him back down and kissing him on the cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Ichigo nodded numbly as he watched Grimmjow walk back to the driveway and hop on the bike, throwing on the helmet after securing the other helmet on the back. He revved the engine and waved to Ichigo once before tearing off into the night.

"Holy shit," Ichigo murmured, staring at the dark nothingness that had once held his boyfriend. A big, jack-o-lantern smile split his face before he jumped up and down with a woot of laughter, "Holy shit!"

The first thing he did after taking his third shower that day was call Shinji. Fuck it, this was the one time in Ichigo's life where he was allowed to gossip like a teenage girl.


	4. Bow To Me

**A/N: Yeah this is about the part where people started to bitch, haha. -TPP**

* * *

**-Damn That Demon-**

Chapter 4: Bow To Me

* * *

"Ya ready, Ichi?" Grimm teased, his arms folded over his chest nonchalantly.

_That's easy for you, Captain Casanova,_ Ichigo thought. Jesus, if Grimmjow was any more damn sexy…

"Why ya starin' at me like that?" Grimmjow asked, looking genuinely curious. Ichigo studied his new school outfit, considering it was Monday morning and it was time to unleash his true self on the high school world. He knew everybody's jaws would be on the floor, not to mention a bunch of people would be throwing themselves at the blue-haired delinquent now that they had seen his true self at the auction. But right now, dammit, Ichigo was ready to flop on the ground like a fish, lift his legs and scream 'take me!'

Grimmjow's hands were in the pockets of his white jeans now, jeans that fit him like the all-American dream with a black fitted t-shirt that sported a green lollipop with the white words _'Suck Me'_ underneath. The shirt was short-sleeved, revealing most of his tattoos that ended at his elbows. Ichigo had never known Grimmjow had completed half-sleeves. A leather cuff and a silver thumb ring was all he sported for jewelry, unless you counted that devilish tongue ring he couldn't see right now. High-topped orange Converse looked well worn and comfy, and his blue hair was tossled into a dangerous, orgasmic heap.

"If we could bottle your sex appeal," Ichigo said aloud, "We'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

Grimmjow's shit-eating grin made Ichigo blush furiously. _Damn, did I just say that out loud?_

Grimmjow leaned into Ichigo, his breath tickling Ichigo's ear. If Gin, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra hadn't been standing so near, Ichigo was certain Grimmjow would have kissed him. Then again, Grimmjow seemed to be addicted to teasing Ichigo, so maybe not, "Save that kinda talk for the bedroom, Ichi."

Damn, Ichigo was beginning to regret wearing washed-out skinny jeans to school this morning. He didn't want to ruin the big day with a boner.

The Big 6 had actually met up at his house the day before, helping him pick out an appropriate outfit, although Grimmjow had been vehement about him wearing whatever the hell he wanted. (Which was one reason everybody looked like a super model off the runway compared to Grimmjow's funny-as-hell t-shirt and punk appearance.) It didn't matter, though: Grimmjow looked like pure sex no matter what he wore, so Ichigo had to compensate by wearing something Ulquiorra and Gin had had fun picking out for him. The jeans were washed out and flattering to his fit legs, torn in several places, his wallet chain hanging out like the rest of them. His black v-neck was topped with a loose-fitted, sleeveless grey vest, and of course his hair had been played with by (surprisingly) Starrk, who had a hidden passion for hairstyling. Looking at him, Ichigo never would have guessed that about the sleepy delinquent, but then again, he did have a head of amazing dark brown hair that glistened in the light like a fucking halo.

Ichigo's hair had been growing out this year, so it was a bit longer for Starrk to mess with. It was gelled in several directions, "sexily messy" as Starrk had put it. Ichigo didn't know exactly how to feel about it, but everybody had nodded in approval and when he saw himself in the mirror, he felt comfortable and like he had just made a transformation from a slug into a butterfly. A pair of white and grey Vans polished the look off, giving Ichigo a boost of confidence. After all, a man was nothing without comfy and fashionable shoes.

"Let's do this," Grimmjow announced finally, unleashing a toothy grin as they rounded the corner. They had all decided to meet up in the usual place, behind the concrete wall that separated the court yard from the front lawn so that the other students wouldn't jump them upon sight and they would be able to enter the school together, in synch, as usual.

This was the moment…everything was about to change…

"They're here!" a girl shrieked, and the hallway was thrown into uproar as usual. Kids crowded against the lockers, but instead of Ichigo being among them and being slammed into a locker, he was walking down the hallway, his hands in his pockets, his eyes ahead, fierce, like he imagined the others were. This was a moment to be owned! He wanted to laugh at some of the student's faces, especially Tatsuki's. Kids were whispering furiously, pointing, staring, some even bouncing in place as two names were whispered over and over again: Grimmjow, Ichigo. _Ichigo Kurosaki?! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?! Holy shit!_

About halfway down the hallway, Ichigo spotted Tatsuki, who looked like she had just been punched in the ovaries. Ichigo stopped walking, which made the others pause in stride, all of them staring at Ichigo, then their eyes settling on the cluster of kids where Ichigo's stare was directed at.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, watching Tatsuki's face light up in a blush of absolute embarrassment at the current predicament. Kids would be talking about this for the rest of the year, and Tatsuki was surely pissing her pants with embarrassment at this very moment.

Instead of speaking, Ichigo lifted a hand and blew a kiss to her. The girls around Tatsuki apparently thought the kiss was meant for them, and fawned and giggled, one of them even acting like she had caught it in her hands and was clutching it to her heart. Oh, how quickly stupid girls lost their minds to a bishie. Did none of them remember he was gay?

But back to Tatsuki. If looks could kill, Ichigo would have been smashed with a hammer, cut into tiny pieces, and dumped in a bathtub of lye. Luppi and Orihime giggled almost ferociously, and Ichigo knew it was a job well done. Grimmjow grinned, chuckling as he started up the walk again, the Big 6 moving as one entity down the rest of the hallway.

Yes. _Operation Stick 'Em In the Ass_ had been a complete success.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe how many people were trying to talk to him now. He was no longer the fighting gay outcast. Oh no, now he was associated with a higher power, and students, male and female, flocked to him the rest of the day, asking him how he had done it, how he had become a part of the Big 6 where all others had failed.

"That's the thing," Ichigo told a bunch of kids who had crowded around his desk, annoying the hell out of him. He smiled as he said it though, knowing the rest of the Big 6 was getting just as much of a kick out of the student's reactions as he was, "I _didn't_ try. I think I'm the only student in this entire high school who didn't _want_ to be in it."

A few had looked at him like he was Gandhi, revealing great hidden truths of the universe while others scoffed and wrote it off as luck. Others were much more vicious, saying he had sucked cock to get into the group, or that one of the members was fucking him.

"Nah," Ichigo had said, turning on some girls who had been whispering quite loudly about it, "Well, not yet, anyway."

Their crimson faces were enough to send Ichigo into internal endless peals of laughter. Oh, he'd definitely be laughing later in his room when he had some privacy.

* * *

Ichigo's shit-eating grin never left his face for the rest of the day, especially at lunch when the Big 6 had settled down comfortably, except for Grimmjow who was currently trying to make his way to the table with a full lunch tray. About thirteen different girls were asking him questions, trying to grab his arms, running fingers along his tattoos and trying to touch his hair and ask him where his glasses were.

Ichigo should have been pissed, no, livid, but all he could do was smile like an idiot and laugh as Starrk chuckled and Nnoitra sneered. Gin was Gin, and Ulquiorra was quietly eating a salad, lost in his own little world.

"Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow growled, elbowing one girl out of the way as he balanced his tray with one hand, "Go hunt some other bastard, you bunch of hyenas!"

A few looked absolutely shocked while the others looked pissed. One girl stepped forward, her big doe eyes beseeching Grimmjow, "Oh, please don't talk to us like that, Grimmjow-kun. You know you are very popular and very much liked."

"Really?" Grimmjow said sexily, leaning down to be almost in the much shorter girl's face.

"Yes!" the girl squealed along with the other girls, "I've had a crush on you for quite some time, and I haven't had the nerve to say anything until today."

"That's so sweet," Grimmjow said, offering her an absolutely charming grin that actually made one of the girls fall over unconscious, "but'cha know what?"

"What?" she breathed, looking like she was about to have an orgasm.

"You're all a bunch of fucking liars," Grimmjow said sexily, tapping her forehead with a finger and pushing her back with it, "every single one of you stuck-up bitches made fun of me or ignored me just last week. You're all scum-sucking road whores and gold diggers. Fuck off."

"But you changed!" another girl squealed, looking overly excited, "You look so much better now!"

"Are ya not gettin' the picture?" Grimmjow snarled, "I'm the fuckin' Sexta, leader of the Big 6. I've always been and probably always will be, but none of you saw it, because you're all egotistical, self-righteous meglomaniacs."

All the girls were quiet, obviously not understanding Grimmjow's big words. Ichigo had actually almost forgotten how fucking smart Grimmjow was.

Grimmjow sighed dramatically, "You're all self-centered bitches who don't give a fuck about anybody else."

Grimmjow leaned over towards the girl that he'd been addressing practically the whole time, sliding her hair over her shoulder and making her almost hyperventilate. He leaned over, as if he was going to whisper in her ear; Ichigo watched the girl's knees buckling, actually feeling sorry for her because he'd been in a similar situation.

"And ya know what else?" Grimmjow husked, the girl seriously fighting for air at this moment while the others looked jealous or furious, _"I don't. Like. Pussy."_

Practically everybody in the lunchroom stopped talking and craned their neck. Chopsticks were dropped and even a tray as a kid had tripped at the information. Nnoitra and Starrk were cackling like hyenas while Ulquiorra fought a smile (did that bastard ever smile?) and Gin's smile took on a whole other side of creepy, his eyes completely gone, his pearly teeth taking up nearly his entire face, "Ne, tell 'em, Grimm."

Ichigo's neck almost got whiplash at Gin's comment. Gin simply shrugged, then opened one icy blue eye at Ichigo and said, "Wha? Ya think Grimm and ya are the only ones playin' on the other side 'a the fence?"

Starrk and Nnoitra were doubled over at this point, completely losing it as Ulquiorra finally let out a sort of laugh-squeal. It had only been for a split second, but Ichigo busted out laughing next, unable to control himself anymore. He was practically crying as Grimmjow finally sat down with his tray, holding up a middle finger back towards the rest of the lunch room, and his voice boomed:

"All of you failed the fuckin' test! I'm Grimmjow fuckin' Jaegerjaques, Sexta of the Big 6._ Bow to your fucking king!"_


	5. Do What You Want

**Nah, I lied. THIS is where people started to bitch. Enjoy (; **

* * *

**-Damn That Demon-**

Chapter Five: Do What You Want

* * *

**Ichigo.**

What a fucking idiot. I watched my blue-haired boyfriend get a good tongue-lashing from Superintendant Soi Fon and couldn't decide if I wanted to bust out laughing or cry for him. His little antics during the lunch period and blurting out a series of expletives, not to mention 'belittling the females with vulgar language' landed Grimmjow a sound detention that could stretch for days if Grimmjow didn't repent.

Of course he didn't. He was that big of an idiot.

But he was my idiot, so I smiled like a moron as she finally released him and he took a seat at the lunch table, rubbing his ear with a hand as if he had been bitten by a mosquito.

"Way ta go," Nnoitra smirked, his piano-tooth grin fixed to his face after he shot-gunned a Red Bull, "And my detention was last week; looks like you'll be all alone in the Naughty Room by yourself."

"The Naughty Room?" I mumbled, my face heating up. Adding the word naughty to the word room only made me think about the bathroom, my personal naughty room for when I had to choke the gopher.

"The room Soi Fon uses for detention," Ulquiorra answered, twirling his fork effectively in the air, "it's a spare room right off of the gym with no windows and plain, boring white walls. There's nothing in it but a wooden desk."

"It's the closest 'ta hell 'ya can get without meetin' the devil," Gin smirked, his arms folded over his chest, "Trust me, an hour in the Naughty Room and you're screamin' 'fer a year in a state institution. They might as well put paddin' on the walls and call it the Looney Bin. She just locks you in there and leaves, comes back at five. It's the latest they're allowed to hold us withou' gettin' in trouble with tha' school board."

"So I'm guessing all of you have had some time in this Naughty Room," I said, raising an eyebrow. It was the first time I had heard of such a detention. Apparently only VIPs made it into such a torture chamber. It actually made me shiver.

"It ain't so bad when she throws you in there with someone else," Starrk drawled lazily, running his finger along his hotdog bun smothered in ketchup like he was stroking a dick, "But she never allows more than two people in there. Doesn't want to walk in on any fights or orgies, I guess."

I could feel the heat rush to my ears and neck at the mention of the word orgy and immediately imagined Grimmjow throwing me against one of those blank, boring walls and engaging in activities that had my dick stirring uncomfortably in my tight pants. Fuck fuck fuck. Think about something else.

"Yah," Grimmjow's grin was slow and lazy, but his blue eyes were practically laughing at me as I squirmed in my plastic chair, "Sure'd be nice if someone joined me for detention this afternoon."

The rest of the lunch period was spent in pointless banter. I paid as close attention as I could as I tried to settle down my thoughts. My mind was completely rebelling against my body, but it wasn't like I had never had a detention before, but obviously, I had never done anything bad enough to constitute a visit to the Naughty Room. Dear God, it sounded like the perfect place for me to be with Grimmjow during school hours. How absolutely, positively fucking brilliant.

I just had to get into that room.

* * *

Shinji flicked his blonde bangs out of the way, staring at me like I had completely gone off my rocker.

"So first you ditch me for your new boy toy and his rag-tag gang of sexy delinquents, and now you want me to help get you into _DETENTION?_ What the fuck has gotten into you, Ichi?"

"I know, I'm an idiot," I replied, pulling him into my side with my arm around his shoulder to allow us some privacy as I revealed my plan, "Come on, it's the only thing I can think of that would guarantee some downtime in the Naughty Room. Help me out, come on, Shin. I'm your best fucking friend in the whole world. I'll owe you."

Shinji's misbelieving pout soon turned into calculating and he lifted an eyebrow, "If I do this, we're having a Hana Youri Dango marathon, complete with pedicures and karaoke."

I cringed at the mention of the insanely cute Japanese drama and the thought of my feet being assaulted by clippers and paint.

But I needed him. Dammit. "F-fine."

"Shake on it," Shinji commanded, holding out his hand. I put my hand into his and he squeezed really hard, making me grit my teeth.

"Need me to sign it in blood too, you sadistic fairy?"

Shinji just smiled and winked, "When are we doing this?"

* * *

It had been planned nearly perfectly, but even I couldn't believe how perfectly it had played out in the end. Honestly, half of it had been made up on the fly of the situation, like performing improv. The other half got pushed along thanks to Shinji, and it also didn't hurt that the whole ordeal took place quite inconspicuously right in front of Superintendant Soi Fon's office.

So here we go.

"I bet you take it up the ass!" Shinji yelled across the hallway, making a lewd gesture with his hand.

"Shut up, you flaming faggot!" I bellowed back, getting up in his face. A couple students had stopped and were now gawking at the sudden explosion between the school's outed gay delinquent and the flaming fairy that had always been Shinji Hirako.

Shinji scoffed, placing a hand on his hip as he stared at Ichigo with a smile, "Guess it takes one to know one, you butt bandit."

"What did you just call me?" I said, sounding sincerely pissed off. I hadn't expected Shinji to take it this far. Actually I had hoped Soi Fon would have walked out of her office by now due simply to the yelled bad words. Bad words in school were a no-no, but I couldn't believe the anger that was beginning to bubble up inside of me. Shinji had never teased me like this before, and although I had tried to mentally prepare myself for it, it was different now that it was actually happening.

"You gonna cry now?" Shinji taunted, looking like he was genuinely enjoying himself as a crowd began to gather. Most of them looked dumbstruck, as Shinji and Ichigo were best friends while the others looked like they couldn't wait to catch this all on their cell phones and upload it onto their blogs as the juiciest gossip of Hogyoku High.

"You gonna cry?" Shinji repeated, smirking, "Is it your time of the month?"

"Fuck you!" I spat, practically seeing red. I took a step forward, my body language threatening.

Shinji didn't back down in the least, only laughing quietly before saying something cheeky, "Not in this lifetime, sweetheart. I don't like pencil dicks."

"Pencil dick?" I screamed, lunging at my best friend intent on murder. I was going to smear his glitter-filled blood all over the hallway tile in _3, 2, 1…_

_"KUROSAKI!"_ Soi Fon bellowed, stepping out of her office right as I had tackled Shinji and landed a rather nice shiner right on the top of his left cheekbone. He began wailing and flailing his bony arms and legs, catching me off guard and making me pull back my fist. I was so confused that I didn't know whether to snort in laughter or worry that I had actually hurt him.

"Get away from him this instant," she stated flatly, making me obey nearly immediately. I stood up straight, running a hand through my hair as she pointed her finger at her office door and I begrudgingly let myself in and sat in a very uncomfortable-looking chair.

I sat. Yep, it was just as uncomfortable as it had looked.

And cold. Kami, was this woman the ice queen? It was freaking Antarctica in here. I was waiting for a penguin to waddle past her desk as she glared daggers at me, thrumming her fingers on her desk like I always saw in those exaggerated American sitcoms.

She looked good and pissed. Perfect.

"Kurosaki, I will not allow such behavior in this educational establishment."

That was another thing I loathed about this woman. Not only did she have no sense of humor, she was constantly using terminology that belonged in the dictionary. All she had to say was 'Stop being a dickhead in school' and it would have been just as effective.

"He started it," I mumbled, carrying on the delinquent persona I had perfected over my years in middle school and high school. I knew if I acted like I cared about my punishment, I wouldn't possibly land time in Naughtyville.

"Shinji was escorted to the nurse's office. You're in a lot of trouble, young man."

"Oh goody," I said flatly, sighing, "Look, give me my detention so I can go about my business. I'm gonna be late to P.E."

Her eyes flashed dangerously and I knew I had hit a nerve, "I think you deserve something a little more constructive than detention."

"Oh no, don't make me scrape gum from under the desks again," I rolled my eyes, "No, wait, better yet, how about I clean the cafeteria and clean the dumpster? Third time's always a charm, ne?"

I cocked my head to the side, challenging her. _Come on, bitch. Give it to me! _

"I think it's time to introduce you to the Naughty Room," she said, her voice filled with venom, "Maybe then you won't be so cocky with authority, Kurosaki."

My lips twitched as I fought a smile; I just couldn't help myself, especially after my mind started thinking about my time in the Naughty Room with a certain blue-haired demon, "I'm always_ cocky,_ Soi Fon-sensei."

* * *

**Grimmjow.**

Godfuckingdammit I hated detention. Especially in this shit hole the midget bitch liked to refer to as the Naughty Room. It looked like an unused interrogation room, dimly lit and ready for a horror movie. I was waiting for that creepy little girl with the long black hair to come through the asbestus-filled wall and claim my soul.

I smirked to myself: I wasn't sure if I really had one.

Well, Ma and Pop were convinced we did, but I wasn't sure. After all, I was a demon. An Espada, to be more precise.

I chuckled, thinking about my orange-haired berry of a boyfriend. He was so oblivious to the fact it was almost pathetic. Well, maybe not completely, as he often made inferences to me being a demon. He just didn't know how right he was.

He was right on the money, and that scared the hell outta me.

Well, not scared the hell out of me. I'm pretty sure that'd be impossible, as my people were from one of the prestigious rings of the Underworld, a white and desert-like land known as Los Noches. (Technically, I'd been born in hell, so could hell ever be taken out of me?) A spunky little place with wind, sprawling castle-front property and plenty of grotesque, hulking, beasties called Hollows to kill whenever one so felt inclined.

I sighed: I kinda missed it. Pop had told me maybe next summer we'd take a trip back, visit the relatives who hadn't come to the human plain this millennia. I loved my homeland, but Kami it got boring after a few centuries. Every few millennia I convinced some of the fam to come back to the human plain, and usually it was a success. This time I had gotten Ma and Pop to come, along with my favorite cousin Nel and my extremely powerful Uncle Aizen. He had been married into the family, thankfully. He was a strong demon, one of the oldest of our personal ring of hell, and when he got angry, his transformed demon self was so fucking scary it melted the flesh right off of human beings. Well, theoretically, anyway.

My family was strictly against human slaying or consuming human blood, so I wouldn't know, but from the rumors and the old stories, my Uncle Aizen was one bad ass motherfucker that was partially responsible for the time period in history known as the Dark Ages. He had told me once that he preferred his released demon state, but it was more practical to wear a "human meat suit whilst in the human plain." Even though my uncle was scary and creepy, he was still cool as fuck and was a great dad to Nel. Nel was practically my sister; I was only a few centuries older than her, so we had grown up together, fought other demons together, consumed their blood and flesh and made them explode like fireworks with our powers together. Ah, such good times.

I sighed deeply, staring at the clock. I cracked my neck in both directions, rolled my shoulders, and prepared to daydream for the next two hours. It would have been all too simple to simply break the door down and walk out and forget this whole mess. Better yet, I was contemplating obliterating the entire room with a weak cero when I heard the door click.

His smell hit me before anything else. Fresh and slightly tropical with a hint of musk from cologne. My mouth watered as I thought about the flesh that belonged to that smell, the cinnamon brown eyes I could stare into for days.

Ichigo Kurosaki had just entered the Naughty Room.

I knew my grin must have been in danger of eating my face at this point, but I quickly erased it as soon as I saw Soi Fon standing behind him. I read her emotions, particularly savoring one of my favorites, disdain. It was just so _dirty._ I love it.

"Looks like you have a roomie today, Jaegerjaques," she commented, watching Ichigo drag in another wooden desk that had been ready in the hallway, "I'll be back in two hours, and there had better not be any fighting."

I showed her my teeth in a menacing grin, actually getting excited when I felt her fear caress against my skin. Shit, it was nearly as good as a blowjob. I clicked my teeth, "Ne, sensei, ya know I prefer to use my tongue over my fists."

I almost came in my pants as I felt the emotions erupting from my boyfriend. Embarrassment and lust were rolling off of him in delicious waves that had me almost breathless. It had been a long time since I'd eaten, and Ichigo was looking to be like a particularly tasty entrée.

Soi Fon glared at him a moment before closing the door and locking it, her high heels clicking as she walked down the hallway. I gave the berry a few seconds to adjust to the room before I turned slightly in my desk, cocking my head to the side and offering him an award-winning grin, "Aw, ya did all this for me? You shouldn't have."

I wanted to lick the blush right off of him. Fuck, did he have any idea how delectable he looked right now? All I needed to do was stick an apple in his mouth, strip him down and stick him on a silver platter and it was Happy Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, I guess," Ichigo mumbled, his cheeks still dusted a bright red, making his freckles stand out. _FUCK,_ I'd never liked freckles before this kid and here I was, ready to rape him because of his blush and those damn little beauty marks.

_Control, Grimmjow,_ I commanded myself. I was almost one thousand years old and here I was, acting like it was my first crush in middle school. I felt like a fucking virgin stuck in a cheesy 80's American romantic comedy.

"So how'd'ja do it?" I asked, curious. I could read his emotional spikes, but his thoughts were a mystery. I hadn't inherited those powers, although I cursed my Ma everyday for having them. It was already unfair that mothers had such incredible and sharp female intuition, but add mindreading to the equation and you had a mother that was scarier than anything I could possibly face in the human plain or in the rings of hell.

Ichigo shrugged, "Picked a fight with Shinji and punched him."

I smiled again, feeling a purr build up in my chest, "So ya punched a flamer. Not bad."

"Fuck you."

"So soon, sweetie?"

I almost licked my lips at the tentative lust spiking from the body next to me, physically stopping myself from touching him. Jesus he was potent. Maybe it was because he was the only person I'd been focusing on for the past few months, but just drinking in his emotions was beginning to fill me up, satiate a hunger in the depths of my stomach that was always gnawing at me.

That was one of the drawbacks to being an Espada: I was always hungry, always had a hollow pit in my stomach.

And I mean that literally. In my released form, I have a perfect circle punched through my stomach, sharp claws, and elongated teeth that would make a tiger shriek in terror. My ears grew too, which I was none too fond of considering it made me look like some kind of cat. The familial blood blue markings are the final touch, which are accented around my eyes. If demons had birthmarks, those were mine. But my released form was my most powerful: dunno what the deal was with my hair growing past my ass in that form, but that was part of the package too.

I scratched my head, turning my full attention to those chocolate saucers of perfection. Seriously, it sounds sappy, but I could probably go indefinitely staring into Ichigo's eyes. I don't like to sit still, I hate it, but I could sit for hours, probably even years, still as a statue as long as I was staring at this strawberry. If feeding didn't dictate me living or dying, I'd probably do just that.

He was just too fucking perfect for me, and it made my insides all mushy when I thought about how forcefully I had connected with him. Like we were fucking magnetized and all the powers of the universe had brought us together. Alright, maybe that's going a little overboard, but the more I thought about it, the more I believed it.

Of all the cities in all the world and of all the high schools in all of the city, and I had been lucky enough to run into the one man (boy? Child?) that made my heart skip around in my ribcage and my throat close up like a steel bear trap. And in all the centuries of coming to the human plain, I had never been more attracted to a human being than the one sitting next to me…here…in this windowless room…

"I wanna kiss you," I blurted, moving out of my chair so fast it clattered back and away. Ichigo looked at me with wide, innocent eyes like a doe and for a second I controlled my demonic instincts enough not to pounce and maul the beautiful creature into sexual oblivion.

For that's precisely what I wanted to do, and I knew he knew it too.

"Uh, sure," Ichigo said, meeting my eyes for an intense gaze.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," I growled, bumping foreheads with the blushing berry.

"Ass hole," he mumbled, waiting for me to go in for the kill.

Oho, I so did.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, teasing him into parting his lips slightly, just enough for me to slip my tongue in to explore the warm cavern. I was greedy, greedier than the last time I had kissed him. I didn't stop until he was nearly breathless, his fingers in my hair, his chest pressed to mine across the desk.

The desk had to go.

Forgetting myself, my fingers contorted around the edges of his small wooden desk, splintering it easily under my hands and cracking it nearly in half. It finally gave way, tearing, jagged edges of wood protruding with nails as it clattered noisily to the floor.

Ichigo had pulled back to stare at the damage, then stared at me as if I had just told him his house had burned down.

Fuck.


	6. Hot Tamales

**Is it just me, or does Grimmjow get sexier every damn day? -TPP**

* * *

**Damn That Demon**

Chapter Six: Hot Tamales

* * *

**_Grimmjow._**

"Oops."

Ichigo stared at me with what could only be a mixture of complete terror and complete confusion.

I was still trying to process the concept that I had let my control slip for only a second, and look where that had gotten me. A desk left in biohazard splinters and a blushing boyfriend whose emotions were all over the radar, which in turn made me want to throw up.

I put a hand over my stomach as I tried to sift through my boyfriend's emotions, growling at myself for being so weak. Shit, sometimes when I was in tune with a human and they went off the fucking Richter scale of human emotion, it made me feel like I'd drank a bottle of Pepto Bismal mixed with crack cocaine, "Ichi, calm down."

"Calm down? I haven't even done anything!" Ichigo said, still looking at me in horror, "What – what the hell, Grimmjow?"

I turned my head to the side, completely sure that I was about to chuck everything that was in my stomach. Technically I didn't have to eat human food, but I did it for looks and I suppose kicks and giggles. Some human food was fucking delicious, and who was I to turn down a good meal?

But if I didn't get Ichigo to calm his crackling emotions, or at least get them to even out, I was pretty sure I would throw up all over the room, and neither of us would appreciate that.

_So a distraction was in order. _

"You just broke a fucking desk!" Ichigo screeched, staring at the broken useless thing in a cute mix of shock and horror, "Like it was a popsicle stick!"

I coughed a laugh, still clutching my stomach as I stood up straight again, locking my cerulean eyes on his caramel ones, "What'd'ja expect? I'm not exactly a runt, Ichi."

"Not even steroids could do that!"

I ran a hand through my hair. Distraction number two.

"These desks are so fucking old," I finally said, locking eyes with him and being a bit naughty. Time to turn up the heat before he kept digging me a deeper hole that I wasn't ready to confront, "It's not a big deal, Ichi. Focus on us right now."

Ichigo's breath hitched as I influenced him with my eyes. Playing dirty, I know, but I wasn't left with a lot of fucking options at this point. Besides, not many humans were strong enough to pull away from my predatory gaze. My eyes were one of the few things about my order of demon that made it fun, made catching my prey that much easier. My eyes were meant to scream sex: even if I was angry and wanted to kill whoever I was staring down, my prey always felt lustful towards me. Talk about a confusing way to die. Yeah, the demons I had killed never wanted to die, but most of them were helpless against it anyway. Some of them had even asked me to fuck them first, which I never did. Okay, I might be lying, but I'm a demon, y'know? Besides, fucking is at the core of my nature. I wouldn't survive otherwise.

Oh, did I mention I was a sex demon? An Espada, the highest, most powerful order of Incubi? You might of heard of my cousin, the Succubus, a female order of demon that feeds off of the vitality of men. Well how do you think Succubi are born, hm? No fucking stork delivers those monsters: they're made by demons like me, sired by demons like me. Only strong Incubi (males) and strong Succubi (females) can create Espada.

Trust me: I'm nearly a thousand years old and I still get the eebie jeebies thinking about my Ma and Pop getting it on to have me. Because Incubi and Succubi require a lot of sexual energy to survive, it takes a fucking long-ass time for a Succubi to become impregnated. When I was somewhere around six hundred years old, my Ma had told me that she had to be freaky with my Pop for nearly a decade straight before she became pregnant with me. Seriously. Fucking think about that for a minute: humans have sex once, maybe twice, and they're knocked up in no time, and they're usually tired as shit after round two or three.

Now you understand why a human would die if they mated with us more than once at a time: their bodies literally aren't equipped to handle it. Imagine, if you can, having sex for twenty-four hours straight. Now multiply that times twelve years. That's a lot of fucking sex, more than a human (or even some other demons) get in their entire fucking lifetime. But my parents had been ready to settle down, start a family, have kids and responsibilities and a family dog and all that other bullshit. And I, their second born, had been the fruit of their labor of twelve years of non-stop animalistic rough sex. Granted, time in hell is measured differently than on earth, but a human brain still can't grasp how necessary the act of sex is not only to our own survival but the survival of our offspring.

So you gotta give us demons our props: we're persistent little bastards.

Now for the next question: _Grimmjow, have you sired any drop-dead, sexy, blue-haired heirs to continue the family line?_ The answer is no, simply because I'm barely one thousand years old. That's like asking a sixteen year-old Bible-toting kid if he's a virgin (the answer is usually yes and then they run away screaming and crying, reading feverishly from said Bible to keep Satan from whispering dark thoughts into their minds about masturbation). I don't know if that explanation really makes sense to you, but that's the basics. Besides, I'm not a man whore: I want what every other teenager in the world wants. A good, solid relationship with one person. A mate. Somebody I can have sex with for the rest of my life and never get tired of them. The problem is, I've never wanted a single human on this plain. Ever. And I'm still young, so my parents haven't been pushing it, but I'm already a thousand years old. That's about the time I'm supposed to claim a mate, take them back to the underworld and make them mine for all eternity. My mate (who is going to be Ichigo) has to agree to undergo the Blood Oath (something I'm sure will make Ichigo scream like a little girl) and then I have to take them (fuck their brains out) and then they become a hybrid and pretty much live forever (like me).

_**"SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!"**_ Ichigo practically screamed, slapping me repeatedly in the chest.

Oh. I had zoned out for a minute there, "What?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Ichigo demanded, slapping me a couple more times before realizing I wasn't even reacting to him. Espada are physically strong (we have to be. Didn't I just get finished explaining our vigorous sex lives?) so Ichigo's fingers felt like gusts of air. Nice air, though. The more I focused on his hands, the more I realized I was getting hard, and that was not good.

Not right now, anyway. Because if I fucked him, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop, and then my berry would be dead, and it would be all my fault because I'm cursed to be a horny motherfucker for all eternity (it has it's advantages, though. I mean come on, I'm practically fucking perfect).

"Ichigo," I said, locking my eyes on him and taking his hands in mine carefully, trying to make him focus. If I could just get him lost in my eyes for a second, I could think properly on how to handle the situation.

There were two (technically three) things I could do.

#1 (and my favorite): Fuck him stupid. Literally. If I fucked him once and channeled his emotions, chances were he'd wake up and think it had all been a dream. (But I had a sneaking suspicion that once would not be enough, and I might drive his fragile human brain to insanity on accident, and then where would we be?)

#2: Explain to him, oh-so-carefully, what exactly I was and why he needed to trust me.

#3: Knock him out, escape the Naughty Room, and hunt down Gin to erase his memories for me. (Oh, I forgot to mention that he's a Kitsune, a fox demon. No, Narutards, he's not a nine-tailed fox demon trapped in a kid's belly button for shits and giggles. He's a Kitsune fox demon, one of the few demons not born in hell but in the human plain. They're sly quick demons, but they're pretty much the equivalent of a fucking fairy. Yeah, a fairy. I make fun of him all the time for it, at least until he gets pissed, snaps his fingers, and my mouth disappears until he feels like giving it back to me. Never fuck with a fox demon.)

But I'm getting sidetracked again. What to do…what to do…

"Dammit," I sigh, leaning into him and sniffing his essence. Not only does he physically smell good, but his emotions have started to settle (lots of thanks to my eyes) and his lust level is starting to spike higher, like a teakettle beginning to bubble on a stove. Absolutely mouthwatering.

I tilt his chin up and kiss him, chuckling when I hear him whine in the back of his throat as my tongue begins to caress his, exploring. Maybe there's an option number four: don't fuck him, just tease him, and his mind will short-circuit itself and he'll lose his short-term memory.

At least that's what I hope happens. I've never been as careful with a human as I have been with Ichi. I'm being all gentlemanly and shit; I've been trying to woo him. I wanted to roll my eyes: all an Espada had to do was crook a finger and send a smoky stare and their target would usually flop on their back and spread their legs, but I didn't want that with Ichigo. I wanted him to want me as much as I wanted him.

Che, I'm such a fucking masochist. I hadn't been kidding when I had teased Ichigo about him being a Succubus. Of course he's male, but I detect some kind of power in him, something hidden deep in his blood. Maybe, somewhere back in his long family line, one of his ancestors had canoodled with one of my kind. We usually did, even if we took an eternal mate, some of them kept messing with humans to keep up their energy. Sometimes human women were so physically or spiritually attractive to our kind that an Incubus's essence, or sexual power, could be passed on to the human women's future children, like a genetic gene. At least, that's what I suspected of Ichigo, because it had to be more than just my undeniable attraction. The kid had a little something extra, something he didn't even know he had.

And I couldn't fucking believe he was still a virgin. I could practically taste it on him as I continued to suck his face off.

He moaned as I moved one of my hands down his chest, settling it on his belt buckle and tugging gently.

"Ichigo…" I whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe as he panted, "What do you want me to do to you?"

Suddenly, Ichigo's entire body went limp as I exerted my sexual pressure. Kind of like spiritual pressure with angels, but much, much hotter. But maybe I'd laid it on too thick, considering I'd knocked Ichi out cold. Oops.

Oh well. I sighed, laying him down gently on the ground, hoping he'd be out for a few minutes as I tried to think of what to do with the broken desk. I stared at it, deciding it was much easier to incinerate than to pick up and dispose of properly. I'm a lazy bastard sometimes, and it's just too convenient to be able to snap your fingers and have blue flames appear. I got down on my haunches, the blue flames licking up my arms nearly to my elbows as I reached my hands out and touched the wood. The hellfire incinerated the wood to fine, powdery black dust on contact. Did I mention hellfire is not only one thousand times hotter than human fire, but corrosive? Soon even the dust was eaten away to nothing and I decided to prop Ichigo up in the other desk, laying his head on top of his folded arms.

I took a seat on the floor in the corner, sighing heavily while running a now normal-looking hand through my thick blue hair, waiting for my future mate to wake the hell up.

* * *

_**Ichigo.**_

I blinked several times to focus, realizing drool was wetting my arm. I sat up quickly, feeling heat rush through my body as I remembered my daydream. God, that had been too fucking weird. I didn't smoke pot, I'd never touched shrooms, but I had to imagine my crazy-as-all-fuck dream had been a trippy experience.

"How long you plannin' to sleep for?" came a husky voice which made my dick stir. I stiffened (my whole body, not just my dick) as I craned my head to look in the corner at my blue-haired bastard of a boyfriend, wondering why he was grinning at me like he had just pulled off the greatest bank heist of a lifetime.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes. Jesus, that dream had felt like forever…

"A long fucking time," Grimmjow shrugged, pulling his knees up to rest his arms on them, "Startin' ta' worry about ya. Soi Fon should be back any minute now."

Seriously? I shook my head several times, running my hands through my hair, "I don't even remember falling asleep."

Grimmjow shrugged again, "No big deal. You were tired. I get it."

"But…"I knew my cheeks were flushed, "That felt so real."

"What did?"

"I had a crazy ass dream," I admitted, holding out my hands for emphasis before staring at them, "It was like…you were the Incredible Hulk or something. I had a freak out, but then you were so calm about it, like it was no big deal. And then you did this thing with your eyes…"

"Roll 'em?"

"No, shit head," I said, frowning at him, "It was like…you were freaking hypnotizing me or something. I couldn't move, and then you kissed me…"

"I like that part," Grimmjow said slyly, wiggling his blue eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Fuck you," I said, flicking him off, "Whatever. This was the worst detention ever."

"I wouldn't say that," Grimmjow chuckled.

"I get my ass thrown in here to be with you, and I fall asleep. How is that not the worst detention ever?"

Grimmjow's leer made me swallow convulsively, "The Naughty Room isn't going anywhere, Ichi."

Right when he chuckled at my crimson face, the door rattled to the room, revealing a stoic Soi Fon.

She looked around the room at both boys, her eyes narrowing, "Where's the second desk?"


End file.
